First Vacation
by skarsnix
Summary: This is my first fanfic. hope you enjoy. Takes place after the revelation, but before Sookie meets any vamps. Is rated M for later chapters. will contain S/G later S/E maybe some S/G/E i dont own this just like to play in the sandbox. more summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters in no way, they belong to Charlaine Harris, I just wanted to play in her sandbox.**

**This story is set after the great reveal but before Sookie has met any vampires. For now it is focused on Sookie and Godric and the spark that I feel that they would of experienced if the show had not of killed him off. Also this story will follow along some of the show and books. So if you have not read the books or seen the show there may be spoilers in here. Some of the ideas will be mine, and I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also I am looking for a Beta, so if you are interested please send me a message.**

**

* * *

**

So far the week had been going extremely well. This is something I have never experienced before now. My best friend finally talked me into taking a vacation. Me, public, hearing what goes on in peoples minds is never a good combination. But I have spent my whole life hiding from the world and never experiencing it. Tara and I have spent almost the whole week lounging by the pool in the afternoons and going to the hottest night spots in the evening. Yes I am more exhausted since I have to work so much harder to keep my shields up and all the "voices" out, but I have to admit that this has been the best time in my life. The only problems I have is that since I have come to vacation in Dallas, that I have been having these dreams that are really strange. I am always alone in a bed with a man that is cool to the touch behind me, he never speaks but does the most amazing things with his hands. These dreams are getting a lot better than the normal smut romance that I check out from the library back home. After these dreams I don't believe I will be able to read that anymore.

Right now we are getting ready to go to one of the most premier clubs in all of Dallas, if not the whole state of Texas. We have been hearing about it the whole time we have been here but have not gotten around to checking it out. Now with only one night after this one that we will be here we decide to go check it out. We have only been here for two hours and Tara is well on her way to being drunk, she has consumed almost five drinks now. As soon as THAT song came on, she starts dragging me toward the dance floor. I love to dance, and am really good at it but this dance that we made in high school, which by the way almost got us both expelled, I have no intension of doing in public again. I dig in my heels, but have forgotten that I wore high heels tonight so it was really no help to me at all, and made it all the more easier for Tara to drag me to the floor. This dance is very provocative, every eye in the room was glued on the two of us as we bumped and grinded the song out. Even though this dance was a bit embracing, I mean come on no one here knows me or Tara. They are never going to see us ever again, so with this in mind I let loose and loose myself in the beat of the music. As the song goes on I can feel all the stares on us, but that just makes me grind into Tara all the more. When the song ends I am completely breathless so we start to head for the bar for a drink and that is where I see him.

He looks like a god, he is beautiful, sexy and just HOT. He is staring right at me, like he could just eat me whole. As if it could it leaves me more breathless than after my dance a moment ago. His eyes, his eyes are such a crystal blue that I just seem to fall into them. Just as I start to head toward him, Tara grabs my arm and says, "where are you going girl, the bar is over here." Tara spun around much too fast for all she had drunk, and tripped falling into a table. OH MY GOD. "Tara, Tara." was all I could say and I kneeled down beside her. She must of hit her head on the corner of the table, she was out like a light, and there was so much blood. Putting my hands over her wound to try to stop the bleeding I yell "some one please help, help please. Tara you stay with me girl. Some one call 911." as I look around to see if anyone is listening to me. It seemed like every thing slowed down after that. The music and the noise just died away. The next thing I knew was a man in a white uniform was pulling me away so that another dressed just like him could start care for Tara.

That is how I found myself in a waiting room in a hospital in Dallas waiting to find out if my best friend from child hood would be ok. All I could do is pace and pray, pray and pace. It all seemed like a very bad dream, one minute we are having the best times of our lives and now it seems to have all gone to hell in a hand basket. The worry is causing me to not be able to think straight, I now have no energy to keep my shields up so I can hear every single person in this hospital except the one I want to hear which is Tara. I know I am alone in this room but I get a cold chill ripple down my spine and I feel as if someone is starring a hole right through me. I cant help but look around and I think I am really going crazy because there is no one here but me. Just then one of the dr.'s comes in, "Miss Stackhouse, I'm Dr. Lancer, I just left your friend Tara. She is stable right now, we was able to stop the bleeding and stitch her up. However she is still unconscious. We can not seem to wake her up. She is gone for scans right now so that we can make sure her brain is not swelling. That is what we think right now is keeping her unconscious, but we will know more when the test results come in. I will come back and give you an update as soon as I know something and when you can see her." I sat stunned as the Dr. left the room. I know she didn't fall that hard, she couldn't have been that hurt. Nothing can happen to her, if she leaves me I wont have no friends left. She is my best friend, my sister I never had, I cant loose her. She has to be all right, she has to be.

The minutes tick by and for each one it seems like an eternity has passed. Every now and then I still feel like I am being watched, but there is no other person here with me. I guess I am going crazy from my worries and pacing. Just then the door opens and the Dr. comes back in. "Tara is still stable and we got the results of her scans back and it is not looking good. We know that there is swelling in her brain and that is what is causing her coma. We are monitoring the pressure to make sure that it does not get dangerous, the only thing we can do is wait and see. This is a condition that will either correct itself or not, there is nothing we can do further than keep her comfortable and keep a close monitor on her condition. Does she have any family that we can contact for her?" she asked sitting next to me. "No, neither one of us is local, we were on vacation together from Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her next of kin would be her cousin Lafayette Reynolds, I have his number I think it is best if I call him. Can I see her now?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. "yes you can see her now, it may do her some good to hear a familiar voice." she said as she led me down the corridor. She led me to a room and there Tara lay on the bed like she was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help it, as soon as I saw her I broke down, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down my face. After I spent some time talking to Tara like the Dr. said I should, I called Lafayette to tell him about Tara. He said he would catch the next flight out to be here as soon as he could. I spent the whole night by Tara's side when the nurse told me to go to the motel to get some rest and they would call me if anything changed, that I couldn't do anything here but exhaust myself. The only thing left to do is try to get some sleep before Lafayette gets here. I want to be here when he arrives so I can explain to him what happened.

I arrived back at the motel just after dawn, it had been one hell of a night, and I was so exhausted that I almost forgot to tell the clerk that I was expecting a guest. Once I made it up to my room I collapsed on my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I didn't sleep well, and had bad dreams all day. When I finally woke up it was just past noon, thinking about the dreams I had, I ran to Tara's room to tell her about them just to stop short when I saw her bed hadn't been used. That's when I realized that it wasn't nightmares that I had been having, it was real the whole thing. I needed to get to the hospital to check on her, so I rushed through my routine, a world record for me of only fifteen minutes. I arrived at the hospital and could see from her that nothing had changed even before the nurse told me so. This has turned into the worst vacation I have ever had, even if it is the only one I have had.

Two hours later Lafayette arrived. "Hookah what happened to her? Is she going to be fine?" he said in a rush to her side. "I just don't know Lafayette; nothing has changed since they got her stable. The Dr. said that it was a wait and see. I just pray that she will pull through this; you know how tough she is. This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have let her drink so much. We shouldn't have gone to that club in the first place." I told him crying. We came to the decision that he would stay the day with Tara and I would stay the nights. I never got a call from Lafayette so when I woke up just past six I can only assume that everything was the same with her. By the time I got back to her room he had left for the night, and there had still been no change.

All night I have had the feeling that I am being watched, though no one is there. It is the strangest feeling. Lafayette got there earlier than usual and so I went back to the hotel to get some rest since I didn't get as much streets of Dallas are deserted at two am, but I still can't shake the feeling that I am being watched and maybe followed; it must be lack of sleep and nerves. I stepped off the curb to cross the street and just as my foot came down, I am so clumsy that my foot slipped and I started going down. I brace for impact but it never comes, instead I have two arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

Hope this is an easier read than the first submission. If you have any suggestions to the story please let me know. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for a longer chapter, and shorter paragraphs, so here it is. Hope you all enjoy the story. Again, these are not my characters, I just enjoy playing in the sandbox.**

Once he had me steady on my feet, he let go of me and took a step back. I looked around at him and I see a glorious chest, I can see all the muscles under his shirt though it isn't that tight. I didn't have to look up that much further to see those blue eyes I saw the other night at the club. You know the ones I told you about, I could just swim in them eyes forever.

Now that I get a closer look at him, he looks young, maybe in his late teens or early twenty's. He has short brown hair that for some reason I just want to run my fingers through. He also has a slight glow about him; I have never seen anyone like him before. He is just standing there staring at me, not saying anything at all. I guess now would be a good time for some good ole southern manners.

"Thank you" I said, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and it's nice to meet you." I put my hand out to shake his, his eyes shift down to my hand and then back again. After an awkward minute I put my hand down and wait for him to respond. Strange man on a dark street, alone with me, I better listen in to see what he is thinking.

"Hello, I am Godric. It's nice to meet you also. You know it is kind of late for young women to be on the streets alone. The streets of Dallas aren't safe for someone as pretty as you to be roaming alone, especially at night. Where were you headed?" he asked me.

"I can't hear you" I can't hear a single thing this guy is thinking. This is so amazing, but then he starts to repeat himself only louder when I stop him. "No I heard what you said, I mean I can't hear you in your mind, I cannot hear what you are thinking." He is just looking at me, like he doesn't know what to make of me.

I reach out to grab his hand since contact makes it easier for me to "hear" sometimes. Nothing, I hear absolutely nothing. It's like he isn't thinking anything at all. It is really so peaceful, I think I could stand here the rest of the night. I don't have to force my shields and give myself a headache.

"What are you?" he asked me like he could see what I am by looking at me. I mean come on I'm not an alien, I am a woman.

"I am a waitress from Bontemps Louisiana. And I was headed back to my hotel, Star Dust Hotel and Spa; it is only another block or so from here. It was a short walk from the hospital and I didn't see a cab at this hour anyway." I told him. I just can't get over those eyes, he looks so young but his eyes say he is older. He must have seen a lot in his young life.

"You must have had something heavy on your mind, because you have walked three blocks in the wrong direction to your hotel. As for a cab, there usually isn't any at this hour in the morning. You should have waited until morning or had a nurse call a cab for you. May I walk you back to your hotel? I would feel better knowing that you arrived safely." He asked me, as he turned to head back the way I had just come.

We head toward my hotel in silence, ah the lovely silence; I don't want this to end so I walk slower than normal. Without even noticing when I done it, I had reached over and took his hand, his hand is cooler than mine and in this heat it feels nice. I have never been able to be this close to someone without thinking I am going crazy from the thoughts I hear. It is so nice to relax and not keep my "crazy Sookie" grin on my face. I feel safer than I have ever felt with someone before. I really don't want this night to end.

All too soon we reach my hotel; I turn to look at him trying to drawl out the moments that I know will come to an end of this meeting. He reaches up and lightly brushes my check with the tips of his fingers, it almost feels like feathers. Each second that he touched my check it felt like electricity was running from him to me. I don't know if he felt it, but I sure have never felt anything like it.

We stand in silence for what seems like eternity, when he finally says, "May I see you tomorrow night?" My heart just went from normal to racing in the time it took him to ask me that. "I would like that." He said he would meet me here at seven thirty, and then he was gone.

I walked up to my hotel room in daze thinking about the last hour. It must have been a dream; no one could look that good and defiantly not interested in me. Once I got to my room I called to check if anything had changed with Tara, but it hadn't. I wonder what he meant when he asked, what are you. I have never had anyone ask me something like that, it seems so strange.

I watched the sun come up over Dallas while I was lost in thought. So many things have happened on this trip, and it has only been a week. I don't know how long I will remain here, but I will stay at least until Tara is better. That reminds me I need to call Sam in the morning to let him know that I don't know when I will be back to work. He is a great boss and will understand since I never call off work.

After I got ready for bed, I lay there and thought about the guy I had met, I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. There is just something about him that I can't put my finger on, and what was that electricity that ran through me when he touched me. I was having these thoughts when exhaustion finally took me to sleep.

**(GPOV)**

I have been on this earth for 2,000 years, and I'm tired, so tired of my existence. Just to have something to do, I go out to one of the clubs, I do need to feed, and it has been a couple of weeks. I wasn't paying attention to anything really when the crowd parts and I see this vision on the dance floor. The way she moves stirs something deep inside me, something that I haven't felt in a long while.

After the song is over she leaves the dance floor, when she notices me. I want nothing more than her to come to me, but just when I think she is going to come, she turns to go to the bar. Something happened that I didn't see because of the crowd, but I can hear someone yelling for help and to call 911.

As I make my way to the voice that is yelling, I see her and then I smell blood, I stop afraid to go any further. I have lived so many years now without causing anyone harm, that I am afraid to go further. I let the crowd push me back and I lose sight of the blond I saw earlier.

I went outside to clear the bloodlust, and I saw her being lead to an ambulance behind a stretcher. So it wasn't her that got hurt. As the ambulance takes off, I follow; I must know more about this blond. I do not know why I am so drawn to her. It is like when our eyes met a cable attached itself from me to her.

They arrive at the hospital, and I hover and keep tabs of the girl from outside. More than once she turns like she knows I'm here but I am able to get out of sight before she notices me. An hour or so later she is lead into a room where another girl is laying in a bed. I can hear her talk to the girl; she is worried about her friend. I watch and all she does is cry and talk to her friend, once in a while she will turn like she knows I'm out here.

I can feel that it is getting late, I must leave, and I wonder if she will be here tomorrow night. Only time will tell if she will be here or not, but I have an eternity of it. I arrived to one of my homes just in time to die for the day.

I woke before dawn, and have to wait until the sun sets so that I can look for the blond. I still do not understand this pull; I have not felt the need for companionship in over two decades. I haven't had a human in longer than that.

I go into down time while I wait for sunset, and I see her dance like she did last night at the club. Just as she did to every other person in that club, I want her. I am just as hard as I was last night, and this from only replaying her dance in my mind. Just when I think I can't take anymore, the sun sets and I'm off.

When I get back to the hospital, she is already there, but she is not alone. I listen to their conversation; it seems that the guy is related to the girl in the bed. Humans, I have never understood why they talk to each other the way they do.

After a couple hours he leaves and says he will be back in the morning to relieve her from watching her friend. Even tonight she keeps turning around like she knows I am here. She is a lot quieter tonight, not so upset as last. I can't seem to leave; all I want to do is watch her.

A few hours before dawn, her friend returns, and she leaves. I follow her wondering where she is going now. She is just about to fall; I race over to catch her before she does. I set her on her feet and make sure she is steady before I release her and take a step back.

"Thank you" she said, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and it's nice to meet you." Then she put her hand out to shake, I just look at it and then back at her. I tell her my name, and that she should not be out alone this late, and ask here where she is going.

To my surprise she says she can't hear me so I speak up repeating what I asked her, but she interrupts me and says "No I heard what you said, I mean I can't hear you in your mind, I cannot hear what you are thinking." All I can do is look at her, does she actually mean that she can hear what people are thinking. If this is the case she is in more danger than she realizes. Too many people will want to trap and use her for this kind of ability.

"What are you?" I asked her. I don't think she thinks I am serious because her response is that she is just a waitress in a small town. I wonder if she really does not know what she is. She is a telepath for sure, but there is something more that I can't seem to place. She smells so sweet; it is all I can do to keep my composure.

I told her that she should have taken a cab, and ask her if I can walk her back to her hotel since she is going the wrong way, and is liable to get lost. We walk back toward her hotel in silence for a while, when she reaches over and takes my hand. Her hand is so warm; I can feel her blood racing through her. She seems at ease walking with me just holding my hand. I can also tell that she is in no hurry to leave my company because she is walking slower than she did when she was alone.

When we reach her hotel she turns to me, and I reach out and brush my fingers across her check. It seems like electric sparks run between my fingers and her check. Her pulse has speed up; she must feel something akin to what I just did. I ask her if I can see her tomorrow night, and she agrees. I told her I would be here at seven thirty, and I leave. I stay just out of sight to her and watch as she brings her hand to her check and smiles at where I just was. She turned and went into the hotel; there is nothing more I can do tonight with dawn fast approaching, so I return to my home.

I have a lot to think about before tomorrow night, but I have made it home to late. I have just enough time to slip out of my cloths and climb into bed before the sun takes me for the day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the newest chapter, hope you all like it. I was stumped some coming up with this one. Once again I do not own this, only like playing in the sandbox.**

_I woke up in a strange room; I knew it wasn't my suit. I stood up and noticed that I am no longer wearing my comfy nightie. Instead I have on the cutest little camisole set in a sapphire blue. Just as I'm starting to look around I feel two hands snake around my waist._

_It startles me, and makes me jump for a second, until I feel feather light kisses going from my shoulder to my neck. That happens the same time one hand starts to travel slowly up my body leaving a trail of fire to my breast. When he circles my nipple through my top, the combined sensation of his strong hand and my silk top, drags a moan from me that I thought I would never utter. _

_Just then his other hand starts to travel down my stomach, and starts to stroke me through my cloths. I can't keep the gasps or the moans from coming out of me, nor can I stop my hips from bucking against his hand. Before I can realize what has happened to them, my sleep shorts and panties are gone, and he slides one finger into my core._

_Throughout the whole time he has been tweaking, flicking, and probing, my mind has been reeling with my coming orgasm. I know this has got to be a dream because I can't hear a thing from his mind. I have never been in close contact with someone like this because of that disability._

_I turn in his arms to do a bit of kissing of my own, and I see two crystal blue eyes staring at me. I have seen those eyes before. It's the guy I met last night, Godric._

Just as that realization hits me I set straight up in my bed, and I'm in my suit again. I am so tangled in my sheets that it is going to take some work to get me out of bed. I look over to the clock on the bed side table and realize I have slept most of the day away and have a lot to do today. It is half past four in the afternoon; I won't have a lot of time to do everything I need to and be ready.

I need to call Sam, to let him know I will be on vacation longer than I thought I would. I hope he is not mad about that, but I just can't leave Tara here alone. She has always been there for me. I also need to call and see if there has been any change in her, and let Laff know that I will be late to take over my shift to sit with Tara. Might as well get my calls over with now, the longer I put them off the less time I have to get ready.

Lafayette is the first call I made to see if there has been any change. He told me that she woke up for just a couple of minutes earlier today, so it is looking better for her. Laff wanted to know what I was doing tonight, because I was going to be late. At first I didn't know what to tell him because I didn't know what I would be doing. So I just made up something about getting coffee with a guy I met last night and that I would only be about an hour or so late.

Next was the harder call to make, Sam. I knew being this late in the afternoon that he would be at the bar so I called there. "Marlottes, Sam speaking, what can I do for ya." Was what I got after the second ring and it sounds like it is busy from the noise in the back ground?

"Hey Sam, its Sookie, I am sure that you know about Tara by now but I am not going to be able to make it back to pick up my shift tomorrow. She is still basically in a coma, but Laff said she woke up for a minute earlier today so that is looking good in her favor." I told him. "Yea I spoke to him earlier, and I figured that you would want to stay with her until she was better. Its fine Cher, take all the time you need. Don't worry about us here, you just take care of Tara, look I gotta go Cher its getting real busy here. Take care of yourself." He said then the line when dead.

Well that went easier than I thought it would, but still I'm worried about Sam, I know that we have left him short staffed. I mean I am one of the waitresses, Laff is the short order cook, and Tara is the other bar tender. It can't be easy on them there; I just hope we can return soon. Now that that is out of the way, I can begin to get ready since it is a little after five, I will have just enough time to get ready and down stairs.

After going through my normal morning routine, I jump in the shower. I don't know why but I seem to think a bit better in there, more so when im soaking in the tub but I don't have the time for that right now. That dream has me reeling, it's the same dream I have been having for a while now but I have never seen who it is behind me. I wonder if it is just because I met that guy last night and felt those sparks when he touched me, that my mind just put him in my dream or if it has been him all along in my dream. This is so confusing. My dream had never gotten far enough that I turned to see who it was behind me.

Now that I have washed and shaved, I decide to leave my hair loose, so I dry it and put on just a smidge of makeup. Which for me is just some mascara and some pink tinted lip gloss. Now to decide what I am going to wear tonight. I guess I will go for casual/comfortable since I didn't bring anything really dressy for this vacation. I finally decide on a light blue summer dress and some white flats since my dress has white lace trim. To top my look off I put just a dab of perfume at my wrists and back of my knees, and im done.

By the time I make my way down to the lobby I notice that it is almost time for me to meet him outside. The sun is setting but it still has that orange, pink ting just on the horizon. It is so beautiful. As I make my way outside it is completely dark now, when I see him walking up to me.

He is so beautiful; he has on a light beige shirt, and tan slacks. I can still see his muscles rippling as he moves even though his shirt is loose. How can any one man be that beautiful is beyond me? When he reaches me there is a moment of awkward silence. All we can do is stare into each other's eyes, it is like a cable has attached itself to each of us, and I feel the pull towards him.

He broke the silence first by asking me how my day was, then he asked me where I would like to go, and I told him that I would just like to walk with him for a while. We wound up walking through a park, since it was a nice night out. Before I knew what I was doing I reached over to grab his hand, it was cool to the touch but was a relief on this hot night. I could feel the sparks that ran along my hand where I had his grasped, and they would run up my arm straight to my heart.

This was all new to me, never have I ever been in this close contact with another person before. While I'm with him I don't have any problem keeping my shields up so I'm not distracted by other thoughts of people that are in the park with us. He has a lot of questions; he wants to know everything about me it seems. And I don't know why, but I want to tell him everything about me.

We continue to walk in silence, it has gotten to be a long silence and I look over and he just has a blank stare on his face, no emotions cross his beautiful features. As I am looking at him, a breeze blows at us and moves the top of his shirt and I can see some kind of tattoo there, although I cannot make it out. I find myself wondering what other treasures are hidden beneath his cloths, and then I flush as red just as those thoughts cross my mind, he looks over at me. His eyes seem to speak more than anything else about him, he can't be more than 21 but his eyes says he is much older and has seen more than I can possible imagine.

He reaches up with the hand that is not in my grasp and strokes my face, without realizing I did it until I did I leaned in to his touch and let out a soft moan. His face is closer than I thought it was, he inhaled deeply and brought his lips to mine in a slow soft kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip seeking permission to enter my mouth. I open to allow him access as his tongue is rubbing against mine in a slow and leisurely way, I moan. It is a slow sweet kiss that lasts until I have a need to breath when he releases my lips to rest his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but everything seem so peaceful and right. Lord this man is perfect in every way imaginable. I want this to never end, he seems like a dream, maybe I am dreaming. I surely hope not, if this is a dream, it will be a nightmare when I wake. It is like we are the only two people in the world at the moment. He leans in to kiss me again, his tongue running along the bottom of my lip awaiting access inside. This kiss is a bit different. There is the sweet slowness of it, but soon he deepens the kiss, and it is full of passion and want. It leaves me more breathless than the first one.

My heart is pounding like it is going to bust right out of my chest, and I can feel a stirring deep in my lower stomach, and an ache at my core. His hands travel up my arms to cup my face between them. Just when I need to breathe again, he leaves a trail of kisses along my jaw, to my neck with a trail of fire in its wake. With a gasp my hands circle his neck, as he is nuzzling mine, his hands slide down my sides to rest on my hips. He pulls me closer to him and I can feel just what kind of effect I am having on him rest at my waist.

He starts kissing me again and it's like my body has a mind of its own, when my hips grind into him and a moan escapes my lips only to be swallowed by his mouth. Just when I was hoping things would go further he takes a step back and tells me he should get me back to the hospital to visit with my friend. Even though I would love to do nothing more than to continue to kiss this man, he is right and I need to relieve Lafayette of sitting with Tara.

We walk back to the hospital in silence, while still holding hands. I don't think I could walk with this man without some part of me touching him. I don't know how he feels about it because I can't "hear" him, but he seems to want the contact also. I don't know if it is the moon or the lights from the street but he seems to have a glow about him, it's strange I have never seen anyone glow like that, but it is beautiful on him.

Before we reach the hospital but are in sight of it, he stops and looks down at me, "Would it be too much to ask if I can see you again tomorrow night before you visit your friend. I find myself liking the time we spend together and would like to spend more time with you." I cannot believe this man would want to spend time with me; I am nothing special, just a waitress from a small town. With is looks he could have any women in the world, so why would he want to spend time with little old me? But I find myself wanting nothing more than to spend time with him, I mean come on with my disability how often am I going to get the chance to have a relationship with someone that is not thinking strange things about me. "Yes I would love that. I find myself wanting to spend time with you also." I told him.

We continued to walk to the hospital and before we reached the doors he stopped and turned me to face him. Just like before he brought a hand to my face and one on my hip, then leaned down and kissed me. This was a more chastised kiss than before. I could still feel the passion and want that was there before but just not as strong this time. Just as I was starting to deepen the kiss he released me, turned and walked away. I could still feel the tingle that his lips left on mine, and brought my fingers to my lips and stared at him as he walked down the street.

Once he was out of sight, but nowhere near out of mind, I turned and entered the hospital with skip in my step. It was like I was walking on air. The feelings that that man awoke in me, I thought I would never feel. I reached Tara's room, and Lafayette could tell right away that there was something different about me. He said I was too giddy, that I looked like I was the happiest girl on the planet.

"Girl, what kind of fellow did you meet that has you lookin like that? He must be something special to put a smile on your face like that. I don't think I have ever seen that smile before out of all the years I have known ya's." he said as I sat down in the other chair. "He is something Lala. I have never met a man like him, he is beautiful, built, and has the most clearest crystal blue eyes that seems like I could just fall into and swim there the rest of my life." I told him.

"Well you be careful, ya's hear. After the life yous had yous deserve something special." He told me. He then proceeded to tell me that Tara hadn't woke up again, though the dr's are hopeful that she will soon since she was awake for a couple minutes today. I relieved Lala so he could get some rest, only to be surprised that I was only about 45 minutes late. It seemed like I was gone longer than that. I guess it feels like time stops when I am with Godric.

The night passed quietly, though I still got the feeling I was being watched. It's something I don't understand, why would anyone want to watch me. It's not like there is anything interesting about me, im just like millions of other girls in this world. As funny as it made me feel, I never saw anyone the rest of the night other than when the nurses would come in to check on Tara. I think I even dosed off once or twice, but didn't have any more of those dreams like today.

When Lala arrived I was napping again when he woke me to tell me I could go and get some rest, just as the sun was coming over the horizon. I made my way back to the motel lost in my thoughts about last night with Godric. Once I arrived in my room I did my normal routine to get ready for bed, it's not really comfortable sleeping in one of those chairs at the hospital. As I was settling into bed my last thought was of Godric before sleep took me.

_(GPOV)_

I woke just before the sun set, since I am older I can rise earlier. My first thought when I opened my eyes was of the girl I met last night, Sookie Stackhouse. In my eagerness to get to her I rushed at vampire speed to get ready. I wonder if she will be as excited to see me as I am to see her. I can only imagine what she sees or feels when she is with me. She didn't seem to be scared of me last night; she even held my hand when I walked her back to her hotel.

No sooner than the sun set, I was out the door and on my way to see her. As I am walking up to her hotel I see her standing there, and she is a vision, more so than she was last night. I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she is standing there. I walk up to her and greet her and ask her how her day was. She says that she slept most of it since she was up so late last night. She doesn't seem the type to stay awake all night and sleep the day, she is tan so I assume that she spends most of her days in the sun, I can smell it on her skin.

When I asked her where she would like to go, she surprised me by saying that she would just like to take a walk. She is different; none of the girls I have seen in this century have just wanted to walk with me. So I take her to a park so we can do just that. As we are walking she reaches over and grabs my hand, she doesn't seem to mind my cool temperature. We walk in complete silence just enjoying each other's company, although I can feel electricity running from our joined hands straight to my dead heart. I think if it could beat it would be pounding right about now.

I ask her about her life, home, work and friends. She is completely open to me and tells me all about her life. She is very fond of her grandmother that has raised her since the accident that took her parents when she was younger. We walk on in silence and I am lost in thought about this girl next to me when I notice that she is staring at me. I stop and turn to look at her, in her eyes and I can feel a pull to her.

I reach up with the hand that is not currently attached to hers, and stroke her face with my hand. She lets out a soft moan and leans into my touch. It is all I can do to repress a growl from her reactions to my touch. I lean into her and inhale deeply, I love her smell, it is so fresh, sweet and what's this, innocents, yes she is an innocent. I brush my lips to hers, she is so warm, and it is all I can do to keep my fangs retracted. I run my tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission to enter, and she parts her lips as my tongue runs inside.

Her taste is like nothing I have ever experienced in my long, long life. I don't think I could ever get enough of this; it has been a long time since anything has captured my attention like this. I keep the kiss slow; I don't want to startle her, when she moans. I release her lips so she can breath and rest my forehead against hers to stare into her eyes.

I lean in to kiss her again and she grants access to the inside of her mouth. I deepen the kiss, still just as gentle I put all my passion and want into it. She moans again and leans into my embrace her body against mine. Does she know what she is doing to me? It takes all my control to not ravage this girl, and suppress the growls that want to escape me.

I slide my hands up her arms to cup her face, just when she needs to breath, I trail kisses down her jaw to her neck as my hands slide down her body to rest on her hips. I can feel her heart racing in her chest, the gasps of breath she takes, and I can smell her arousal. I make my way back up to her lips and kiss her again, when she moans and grinds her body into mine, I know without a doubt that she can feel my hardness against her, that she is causing with her sweet moans of pleasure and grinding her hips against me.

I have to step away from her before I am past the point of my control to resist her. I can tell that she wants to continue by the whimper of loss that escapes her lips when I take a step back. I tell her I should get her back to the hospital to check on her friend and can see the conflict in her eyes. She agrees and we head back to the hospital hand in hand. I don't think I could walk beside this beautiful woman without having some form of contact with her.

Before we reach the hospital but with it well within sight, I stop and asked her if I could see her again tomorrow night and tell her I enjoy being in her company. And that is no lie; in all the years I have roamed the earth I have never wanted to spend time with anyone other than my child. She agrees to see me, and I bend down to kiss her once more, but turn and leave before things can get so heated again. As I am walking off I can feel her watching me, once I am out of her sight I turn to see that she is still standing there with her fingers to her lips looking at where I disappeared into the night.

After she has turned and walked inside, I find myself wanting to see her so I fly up to hover outside the room that her friend is in. I listen to the conversation that they have some of it is about me and that makes me smile. After her friend left, I stayed and watched her; every now and again she must feel me watching her because she will look around or get up and walk to the window to look out. She falls asleep at times while she sits with her friend.

Time passes by to swiftly for my liking, and soon I feel the suns pull, and know that I have enough time to get home and in bed before it rises. Once I reach my home my thoughts are still on the girl as I prepare for bed. As I am laying there waiting for the sun to take me under, the last thought I have is about Sookie when I am finally dragged under for my death for the day.

* * *

**Read and Review as always please. If there is anything you would like to see happen, leave it in the reviews or send me a message and I will try to work it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok once I got past my block on chapter 3 this seemed to flow right out of me. I would like to thank you for all your posts. Just a warning this chapter will be more graphic than the previous ones. This is also my first sex scene so I hope it is good enough for you all. I am not pro Bill so whatever I do with this story he will have no romantic involvement with Sookie in this story. I still haven't decided if there will be any Sookie/Eric. I want to basically follow along with the show and some of the books, but I want to change things so that Sookie and Godric can be together. Still hope you enjoy the story. As before these are not my characters, just playing in the sandbox.**

**

* * *

**

The days past with me sleeping most of them, and spending time with Godric at night before I would take over my shift to sit with Tara they just went by in a blur. There had not been much change in her, although she would wake up for longer periods at a time during the day or night, but then would slip back into her coma. It made us hopeful that she would come out of this since it would get longer and longer of her being awake, even if it was just by minutes each time.

The more time I spent with Godric, the more time I wanted to spend with him. Our relationship was progressing at a nice pace for me, although I liked to spend most of my time kissing him. I just could not seem to get enough of his kisses. He was the sweetest gentlest man I have ever met, and he seemed to be really interested about me. I only saw him at night, but he would always ask me about my days. I guess he worked during the day since he was only available during the nights.

He would take me on dates that we would spend most of the time talking or kissing. He just seemed like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. I guess most of the reason I was able to enjoy my time with him was because Tara was showing so much improvement as the days past. I couldn't wait for her to meet him. He would share stuff about his life, but would mostly keep to basic stuff, like how long he had lived in Dallas or trivial things like his favorite color, stuff like that.

It was on a beautiful sunny day that I got an excited call from Lafayette that interrupted my dream of Godric. By the way those dreams have been getting better and better. I find myself hoping that they will come true. Lala told me that Tara was awake and asking for me, that she had been awake for the last couple of hours. This was the best news so far, even if I have to leave my dreams behind of Godric. I rushed through my morning routine and left for the hospital at almost two in the afternoon.

When I walked in, there she was. Tara was sitting up in bed eating like nothing had ever happened. The last thing she remembered was us coming off the dance floor going to the bar. She didn't remember tripping or hitting her head. This gave me so much hope that she would be alright now, but it also made me sad, because I knew that my time with Godric was fixing to come to a close.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and filled her in on everything she had missed while in a coma. I even told her some about Godric. Now that Tara was awake and on the mend, she could finally meet the man of my dreams. As I was filling her in on everything Lala was on the phone with Sam letting him know the good news. He was happy that Tara was going to be ok and that we would all be home soon. I have spoken to Sam every day since Tara's accident; I can just imagine how excited he is that we will be coming home soon. I know from our conversations that it has been hard on him this last week with three of his employees gone.

After catching up with Tara on all she has missed, I tell her I am going back to the hotel to get a bit more rest because I am meeting Godric tonight, and hopefully I can convince him to stop by with me so he can meet her. She is just as excited as I am, she knows more than almost anyone about how lonely I have been because of my disability. Tara has always been my best friend but she is more like the sister I never had though.

I am still so tired that when I get back to the hotel, I just climb into bed still fully dressed. I am not sure how long the hospital is going to keep Tara to make sure she has recovered, I guess we will find that out in the morning after her Dr. comes in. Tara has had so much rest that she is just antsy to get out of bed and do something, anything at all so she doesn't have to just lay there. I can't blame her though, I have never really been sick in my life to the extent that I had to stay in a bed a day, much less a week like she has.

I start thinking about seeing Godric tonight and my body is humming with anticipation. My last thought is of him as I fell into a deep sleep. My sleep was deep enough that I didn't have any more dreams today. When I awoke it was almost six in the evening and that means I have just a bit over two hours until I see Godric again and I can't wait.

I am almost as excited to tell him about Tara as I am just to see him and be in his arms kissing him. If this last week I have spent with him is a dream I never want to wake up from it. I don't know how I got so lucky to get the attentions of someone like him. He is perfect in every way. I spend an extra amount of time in the shower to shave and primp for him. I want to be just as perfect for him as he is for me. After I am showered and shaved, I dry my hair and decide to wear it down with a few curls in it, and as always for me light makeup.

Now that I am fixed I need to decide what to wear. I want to wear something nice for him, and something he hasn't seen me in yet. I decide to wear my white lacey panties and bra set to show off my tan. I have been able to work on my tan some the last couple of days since Tara has been getting better. Lying out in the sun is the only addiction I have, even though I know that one day it will cause me to have more wrinkles and damage my skin, I just can't give it up. Now to just find a nice dress to wear, although I have a feeling that Godric would love to see me in these undies or any for that matter.

I have decided to go with the light yellow sun dress that I bought the other day. It comes to mid-thigh and has a scoop neck that shows off just enough cleavage to not be trashy, and has white lace trim on the bottom. I love the way this dress hugs my curves, and since the dress is so light in color and with the white lace, I think I will complete the outfit with my white strappy sandals. Standing and looking in the mirror, I have to admit that I look really good. I really hope Godric likes this look on me.

I have just enough time to get a light snack so I go to the mini fridge to grab something, along with a bottle of water. After I have eaten my snack and drank my water, I have just enough time to get down stairs and outside to wait on him. He is never late meeting me so that we can spend time together. I think he looks forward to our time together just as much as I do. But sometimes it is hard to tell since I have to rely on body language with him instead of his thoughts. But that is one of the things I enjoy about being with him.

I don't have long to wait when he comes walking up holding a single daisy, he knows they are my favorite flower. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek as he hands me the daisy. As soon as his lips touch my skin flames rush through my body straight down to my core. I wonder if it will always be like this with us. Having that thought then makes me a bit sad with my next thought. What are we going to do once I have to return home since Tara is getting better? I push that thought and feelings aside and do what Scarlett would do, I'll think about it tomorrow.

He is so handsome I think I could just stare at him the rest of my life, but in all reality I don't think I could refrain from kissing him to just stare. He grabs my hand and asks what I would like to do tonight, and I tell him I would like to walk for a while and talk. So we take a walk in the city. As we are walking I tell him, "I have some good news, Tara has woke up. She has gotten better enough that she has been awake all day. We will know in the morning how long she will have to stay in the hospital. And I was wondering if you would like to come with me in a bit to meet her. I told her all about you today and she is excited to meet you." I finished telling him as we turned down another street.

He looked lost in thought for a couple of minutes before he said, "I would love to meet her if that is what you wish." I can't help to notice that there is a bit of sadness in his voice. I have not heard any kind of sadness from him since I met him, if anything it has only been happiness. This is the first time I have ever wished I could hear what he is thinking; it is driving me crazy at the moment. We spend a bit more time walking and talking about different stuff; I want to spend as much time with him alone as I can before we go to the hospital.

It is a beautiful and hot night; even with all the lights of the city you can still see some of the stars. As much as I will miss spending time with Godric there is a part of me that is longing for the peacefulness of the country that I live in. Just then I noticed that we walked back to the same park that we went to on the first night we spent together. I wonder if he had this planed. When we reach an open grassy area I see that there is a blanket spread out on the ground. Yes I guess he did have this planned.

I am speechless as he leads me over to the blanket to sit. From this view we can clearly see most of the stars in the sky. It is so peaceful and quiet, and just a bit romantic. Who needs romance novels when you have someone like Godric to spend each night with? He looks at me and I can tell that there is something that he wants to tell me, but his eyes are conflicted. His face never changes the battle that he is struggling with is only in his eyes.

Oh lord I hope he hasn't brought me here to tell me that he doesn't want to see me anymore. I think that would kill me. I have more feelings for this man than I have ever had for any other man in my life. I didn't know that I would ever be able to feel like this with anyone because of my disability. Had I known I would find someone like this, I would have gone on vacation a lot sooner than now. Although that is another problem that is tugging at the back of my mind, that I have to go home soon, I am not ready to leave this behind yet.

"I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together this week. It has been the best week in my life." He said slowly. His eyes are telling me all the conflict that my ability cannot let me know of. He takes a deep breath and says, "I never expected in my life to meet someone like you, you are beautiful, smart and funny. There is also a pull to you that I can't resist." Well this is going a bit better than I thought it would be a minute ago. Maybe he is not going to tell me that he doesn't want to see me. "I have also really enjoyed our time together; I never thought that I could be close to anyone with my disability. You have given me more in this one week than I ever dreamed was possible for me." I told him honestly.

He reaches up and strokes my face, and I lean into his touch, it seems his eyes have finally come to a decision that they have been silently battling since we sat down. "There is something about me that you need to know, and that I am afraid of how you will react to. I never thought I would have the feelings that I have for you for anyone, I can just hope that you take this news well." He is so cryptic. Part of me is saying that no matter what he says will not change these feelings that I have come to feel for him this past week. That would mostly be my heart saying that, my brain however is saying I'm not going to like what he says at all.

We just stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity. I can see the conflict and passion in his eyes but there is more, something I am not familiar with. Finally he breaks the silence that has stretched between us. "You need to know that I am a vampire." He says it out straight. I can't help it, I laugh, and he must be joking. From everything I have heard about vampires, he could not possibly be one. But the look in his eyes, he is serious, that makes me stop laughing quickly. Well that would explain a lot now that I think about it.

He sits there silently, giving me time to process what he has told me. That would explain why he is always cool to the touch. And would explain why I cannot hear him, or that I never see him in the day time. If I really think about it, I mean is he really any different than anyone else I have ever met. Yes he is but in a good way, never once has he treated me like I was crazy, like I had no sense. All my life, the people I have grown up around have treated me different, like I'm crazy, but this man, no this vampire has treated me like I am a person. Like I am someone special, could he really be all that bad?

Instead of saying anything to him I lean in and brush my lips to his. He stiffens and remains very still, I don't think he was expecting this kind of reaction from me. But this feels right, being with him, and especially kissing him. After a moment's pause he returns my kiss, and I have to say that out of all the kisses we have shared this is the softest, sweetest kiss yet.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes, while I reached over to hold his hand. I am not afraid of him, I am more afraid of what will happen to my heart when I have to leave him. The thought of leaving him makes me want to cry. Instead of crying, I decide that I am going to spend as much time as possible with Godric, since I now know that my time with him is limited with Tara on the mend.

He leans over and kisses me, it starts out slow and sweet, but then he deepens the kiss with more passion and want. Just one kiss and I am already so wet my underwear is drenched. Fire trails over my body where ever he touches me. He has never went further than I have felt comfortable with, for which I am thankful.

He releases my lips so that I can breathe to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. His hand that was resting on my knee has slowly started to travel up my thigh ever so slowly. He is taking his time and stops mid-thigh to make sure that I am comfortable with what he is doing. His touch is so light but it sends flames and sparks straight to my womanhood. My center is throbbing painfully now from want. His hand starts to make little circles on my thigh as he slowly goes further up toward my center. The anticipation is driving me insane. No man has made me feel like this before.

As his hand reaches just under the hem of my dress he returns to kissing my lips. Ever so slowly and gently he finally reaches my center to stroke me through my already drenched panties. I gasp from the feel of it as I see sparks behind my eye lids. I don't ever want these feelings to end. He then starts kissing his way to my ear where he whispers in a husky voice filled with passion "You're sure you want this with me?" all I can do is moan out yes.

Just after I give him my response he circles a finger around my nub and then moves my panties to the side and I can feel his cool touch on my hot skin. As soon as his fingers actually touch me without the barrier of my panties, I see sparks behind my closed lids again and a flame of fire shoots through my veins. He slowly slides one finger into my core while his thumb continues to circle my nub. We have never had such skin on skin contact before other than our lips. My head is spinning from it as he returns to my lips to kiss me again.

I trace my hands along his shoulders down to his chest and feel all the planes and groves from his muscles. His body is so hard yet soft. He continues to stroke in and out of my core as I feel something start to build low in my stomach. He adds a second finger to my core and I release a moan that he swallows up from my lips. One of my hands has traveled down to his stomach and I feel his muscles ripple from my touch. His other hand has traveled up to my breast and is tenderly massaging it.

He must be able to sense what is building inside me because his strokes get faster into my core, while his thumb puts more pressure on my nub as he continues to circle it. Just when I think that I can't take anymore, I find release, this is nothing like I have read about or seen in people's minds. With my head thrown back and eyes closed, I swear I can still see all the stars in the sky.

As I am slowly coming back from the heavens, he continues to place soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. Once I am back to my right mind he says, "Would you like to continue this here or somewhere else?" My body is trembling and I want nothing more than to have him touch every part of me, and I touch every part of him. I don't know what he has awoken inside me but I am beginning to love it. I told him I have never done anything like this before, but if I was going to I would rather do this inside than out in the open.

Before I have realized that we have moved, we are outside my hotel door and my head is spinning. He sets me down on my feet but never releases me because I am not too steady on them. I open the door and we enter, I lead him to my room that I am staying in. Once we reach my room my nerves hit me like a brick wall.

He shut the door to my room, and comes to stand behind me with his arms around my waist. He just stands there and holds me. Then he tells me that if I'm not ready for this, that we don't have to go any further, that he would be just as happy to spend the night holding me. He really is the perfect man. It seems almost too good to be true. Maybe I am dreaming all this after all.

He starts placing light kisses on my shoulder, traveling to my neck and ear. He causes my blood to boil. I turn in his arms and return his kisses along his neck, until I can reach his lips. Just a kiss from him and I feel like I will melt into a puddle on the floor, somewhere between all the kisses he has removed his shirt, and I can see his well sculpted chest with some strange tattoos circling along his collar bone from shoulder to shoulder. He is beautiful, plain and simple.

All I want to do is run my tongue over each of those tattoos of his, and that is exactly what I did. As soon as I started tracing one part of his tattoo, a deep growl rumbles in his chest, that sound should have scared the life out of me, but it did things to my body that I just can't explain. Just as fast as his shirt disappeared, so did my dress, and when I realized that I was just standing in my undies my whole body blushed.

"Beautiful" was the only word he said before taking my lips again. His hands, those glorious hands where everywhere on my body, pulling moans and gasps from my lips. Ok reading about stuff like this, or even seeing it in people's heads does not compare to feeling it yourself, I now know what I have been missing all these years.

Before I could blink I was laying on my bed, with Godric pressed firmly above me. I could feel every part of him touching me. I loved the way it felt when his skin touched mine. It felt like liquid fire was running through my veins. He removed my bra, and left my mouth to take my left breast in his mouth while he massaged the right one with his hand. His other hand had slipped between us to stroke my nub through my panties. I was seeing sparks behind my closed eyes again.

He released my left breast and moved to the right one, giving it the same attention the other one got. I could feel the same tension building in my lower stomach that was there earlier. Oh lord how can one man make me feel like this? After he had paid the same attention to my breasts he made his way slowly up to take my lips again. I could feel all of his passion and want in that kiss. When I needed air he pulled back enough to look me in the eyes.

"Godric, I… I have never done this before." I gasped out as he continued to stroke my nub through my panties. "I know I can smell your innocence. I will not lie to you, you will feel pain at first but it will not last long, and then you will feel nothing but pleasure." He told me. Do I really want to do this? Do I really want this to go that far, I mean I have only known him for a week, and he just told me tonight that he is a vampire? As long as I have known him he does not fit the description of one. But I have never been one to judge anyone without getting to know them, and that is what we have done this week.

I made my decision; this is what I want, when else am I going to get this chance to actually be with someone without having to "hear" everything they think. And this just feels right, like it was meant to be. To answer him I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him deeply, placing all my want and need in that one kiss.

He slid my panties down enough to take them off of me, and quickly removed his pants, until every part of my body was touching the flesh of his. I could feel his hard member resting on my thigh as he leaned in to take my lips again in a searing hot kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and ran them along his back dragging my finger nails lightly. This earned another growl from deep in his chest. He moves to my neck and I can feel his teeth scrape across my skin and I moan and a shiver runs down my spine.

He pulls back to look in my eyes as he positions his hard shaft at my entrance. He looks deep into my eyes seeking permission to continue, I gently pull his body forward a fraction of an inch. He takes that as my answer and he slowly pushes into me just an inch and stops. I gasp at the pain I feel, but it only takes a moment for it to stop. Once he sees that I have recovered he slides in a bit further and stops again for me to adjust. I can't take this, so I grab his waist and pull with everything that I have until he is fully into my core. The pain is just that, pain. But it only takes a moment before it melts away.

Once he sees that I have recovered from the pain, he slowly starts to thrust in and out to a slow rhythm. He was right, once the pain left all I feel is pleasure. I have never in my life felt anything like this. "Oh god" is all I can say before he crushes his lips to mine and picks up the pace of his thrusts. I dig my nails into his back and entice another growl from him, just as before it sends a shiver down my spine. That growl sends pure pleasure through me.

I can feel the tension building in my lower abdomen, he must feel it too because he slides a hand between us and circles my nub. As soon as his fingers make contact it sends me over the edge and I am flying seeing stars again. "Oh Godric" I moan out with my release. That must be what an orgasm is that I have heard about in people's heads. This feels better than they could have ever described. He slows his pace, looks me in the eye, and I don't know where it came from but I say, "Bite me, please Godric…"

He searches my eyes for a brief moment, leans down to take my lips again. When I need to breathe again I lean my head to the side and he trails kisses down my jaw to my neck. He kisses licks and scrapes his teeth across my skin. Just then I feel a pinch and then I am flying again, the sparks are back shooting across my eyes. I dig my nails into his back again and he growls against my neck, he picks up the pace of his thrusts and licks where I assume he just bit me.

He kisses me once again in a searing passionate kiss, when I feel the tension building once more in my abdomen. I can feel myself reaching the edge of the cliff. This time when my orgasm hits it is stronger than the others, he continues to thrust into me a couple of times and I can feel his release when he growls out "Sookie".

We lay together still joined but he has shifted to the side of me so that he does not crush me with is weight. We just lay there staring at each other while his hand slowly caresses my side. He is so beautiful, that was the last thought I had as I slipped into a deep sleep.

**(GPOV)**

This last week has been the best week of my existence, besides the century's I spent with my child, but it is close. There is something about Sookie that I just can't place. I have felt the pull to her since the moment I laid eyes on her. She is beautiful, but it is more than that, in my long life I never thought that I would not be able to explain to myself a feeling I get about someone. Tonight I am going to tell her what I really am, though I enjoy spending time with her, I know as soon as she finds out that I am a vampire she will run screaming from me. It is still too soon since we "came out of the coffin" so to speak for anyone to really trust us.

I can only pray that she takes this well, and is willing to listen to my explanation of why I didn't tell her sooner. Before I met Sookie, I would not have cared what a human thought of me or any vampire for that matter, but she is different. Over these years I have roamed the earth I have come to the understanding that we cannot continue to treat the humans as cattle, we must evolve.

After I have dressed for my evening with Sookie, I leave and on my way to her I see some daisies growing. I remember that she has told me that she likes simple things and gestures. She also loves daisies, they are her favorite flower. I pick the best one to give to her. It is not a far walk to her hotel, and it is a nice night out, but I plan on taking her to the park that we shared our first night together, so I stop by the park first.

Once I have arrived, I see her standing in front of the hotel and she looks a vision as always. She really does not know how beautiful she is or the effect she has on people. I give her the daisy after I reach her, and lean in to kiss her cheek. I can smell her arousal just from that one chaste kiss. I ask her what she would like to do tonight, and she replies that she would just like to walk and talk. Then she tells me that her friend is recovering and has been awake all day. She also wants me to meet her friend and seems excited about that.

Hearing this it makes me think that our time together is nearly done, she will be leaving as soon as her friend is able to travel to go home. Just from the thoughts it feels like and emptiness has settled in my chest. I know she is waiting on an answer so I tell her I would love to meet her if that is what she wishes. That seems to make her happy.

She then realizes where we are, and notices the blanket I have spread on the grass. I lead her over to it and we sit and look at the stars in silence. I tell her that I have enjoyed spending this week with her, and that it is the best week of my life. I also tell her that she is beautiful, smart and funny. I don't know why but then I tell her that I fill a pull to her since I laid eyes on her. She replies mostly the same as I have told her, but because of what she calls her "disability" she never thought she would get close to anyone. I have to wonder how close she will be to me after I tell her what I really am.

I reach out and stroke her face, and she leans into my touch. Looking in her eyes I make my mind up to tell her. "There is something about me that you need to know, and that I am afraid of how you will react to. I never thought I would have the feelings that I have for you for anyone, I can just hope that you take this news well." I say honestly. I look deep into her eyes searching for an answer of how she feels about me. Finally I tell her "You need to know that I am a vampire." I don't think she believes me because she starts laughing, until she realizes that I am serious and stops.

Here it comes, the running and screaming. She looks lost in thought as she digests the information I just gave her about myself. After several moments of silence she does the opposite of what I expect her to do. She leans in and brushes my lips so gently; before I know her intent I stiffen and remain motionless. But after I realize that she is not running from me I return her kiss.

After a moment she pulls away and stares into my eyes, while reaching over to hold my hand, she does not seem afraid. I don't smell fear coming from her, just her arousal. For the briefest moment I see sadness flash across her eye, but then as fast as it was there, it's gone. I lean over and kiss her, I start it out slow and sweet, but then I deepen it with all my passion and want. Her arousal is overwhelming. I have never gone further than she felt comfortable with, and I never will.

I released her lips when I felt that she needed to breath but I kept my lips on her by trailing kisses down her jaw to her shoulder. My hand that was rested on her knee, I slowly start to slide it upwards to her center. I don't want to move to fast for her, she is innocent and I might frighten her. I stop mid-thigh to make sure she is ok with what I am doing. She seems like she is so I slide my hand further under her dress until I reach her center. She is so wet I can feel it and her heat through the thin barrier of her panties.

I return to kiss her as I stroke her nub, she shivers from the pleasure. I trail kisses to her ear and ask with passion in my husky voice "You're sure you want this with me?" she moans out a yes. After she answers I circle her nub one more time before I move her panties to the side to stroke her center. I have to suppress a moan from the feel of her warmth. I slowly slide one finger into her and stroke in and out. I can tell that she has never been touched by a man before from her smell but now I can feel her hymen.

I can feel her inner muscles quiver, so I slip another finger in as I apply a bit more pressure to her clit with my thumb. Her climax is building; it won't be long until I give her release. She is so beautiful in the thralls of passion. I find it hard to believe that no one has touched her like this, and it also pleases me that I am the first. I find myself wanting to be her first everything. Her hands trace the planes of my chest; I just wish my shirt wasn't in the way. I would give anything to feel her hands run across my skin.

She moans into my mouth, and I have to suppress another growl. She is driving me wild with her gasps and moans. One of her hands has traveled down to my stomach and I can't control the muscles as they ripple under her touch. I move my other hand that is not currently at her core to her breast and lightly massage. I can feel her reach the edge, so I speed my strokes up and apply more pressure to her nub, on the second circle she falls over the edge and has her release. If I thought she was beautiful before, she is more so now.

While she is recovering I place soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. When she opens her eyes and they are now focused I ask her if she would like to continue here or go someplace else. Since I know this is her first time I would rather it not be outside on the hard ground. It will always be her choice with me. I will never force her to do anything at all. After she has thought a moment she lets me know that if she was going to go any further she would rather be inside than out here.

That is all I need to hear, I pick her up bridal style and within a couple of seconds we are standing outside her door to her hotel suit. I slowly set her down on her feet, but keep my hands on her waist because she does not seem too steady on her feet right now. She opens the door and once we are inside her suit she leads me to her bedroom. I close the door and press my body against her back, and circle her waist with my arms.

She seems a bit nervous now. I don't want to pressure her into doing something she is not ready for, so I tell her, "If you are not ready for us to go any further, that is fine with me. I could spend the rest of the night just with you wrapped in my arms and be happy." I start placing light kisses along her shoulder, traveling up to her neck and ear to give her time to make a decision. It will always be her choice.

She turns in my arms, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she places kisses on my neck working her way to my lips. As we continue to kiss, I remove my shirt. I just want to feel her hands on my skin. She stares at my tattoos, and before I realize what she is doing, she is tracing them with her tongue. I cannot suppress the growl that rumbles through my chest from the feel of her tongue on my skin. I was afraid my growl would scare her, but it sends a shiver down her spine and I can smell her arousal again.

Just as fast as I removed my shirt, I removed her dress. She blushes when she realizes what I have done, but does not seem to mind it other than a full body blush. "Beautiful." I utter before I take her lips again. My hands roam everywhere over her body, enticing moans and gasps from her lips. Before she could blink I have her laid out below my body on her bed. I love the way her soft, supple hot body feels against my cool hard body. I can feel her blood rushing through her veins.

I removed her bra and kissed my way down to her left breast. While it has the attention of my mouth, my hand is massaging her right breast. I slide my other hand down between us to stroke her core through her panties. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. After I had paid attention to her left breast I moved over to the right one giving it the same amount of attention. Once both had had enough attention I kissed my way up to take her lips again. I put all of my passion and want into that kiss. When she needed to breathe again I released her lips and pulled back to look into her eyes.

She rasps out that she had never done this before, and I told her that I knew, that I could smell her innocence. I told her I wouldn't lie to her that it will hurt, but only momentarily and then she will feel nothing but pleasure. Looking into her eyes I could see all of the need there, but I could also see a bit of fear of the pain she would feel.

After several moments of just lying there gazing at one another, she made her decision and pulled me down to her and kissed me deeply. I slid her panties down enough to take them off, while removing my pants. I was telling the truth earlier, I could lay like this with our flesh touching all night. We did not have to go any further. The feel of her silky flesh against mine sent sparks across my skin.

I leaned in to take her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails into my back. A growl rumbled deep in my chest from the feel of it. I moved to her neck and scraped my fangs across her skin, this brought a moan and shiver from her. She seems to enjoy the feel of my fangs scraping across her skin. I will have to remember that.

I pulled back to look in her eyes as I positioned my shaft at her entrance. I looked deep in her eyes seeking permission to go further. She gently pulled my body toward her giving me permission to enter her. I push just the head of my shaft into her and stop as she seizes up in pain. I remain still until she relaxes, and push just a bit further. She tenses so I remain still, then she grabs my waist and pulls me into her to the hilt. I remain still until her muscles relax from the pain of breaking her maidenhead.

Once she has recovered, I slowly start to thrust in and out of her. She moves with me, meeting each of my thrusts as she moans and gasps. "Oh god" she calls out as I then crush her lips in a kiss. I picked up the pace as she dragged her nails down my back causing me to growl again. She feels so good, it seems like she was made just for me to be inside her. It is like we are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

I can feel her muscles quiver around my shaft so I slide a hand between us and circle her nub. As soon as my fingers make contact, it pushes her over the edge and she moans out, "Oh Godric". I slow my pace, and look her in the eyes when she yells "Bite me, please Godric…" I search her eyes to see if she really wants me to or if it was in the thralls of passion. I find my answer in her eyes, I crush her lips with mine, and then trail kisses down her neck. I find my spot and kiss and lick it so that she will feel nothing but pleasure when I bite. As soon as I bit her, she moaned and another orgasm hit her. It took all my control to not go over the edge with her.

Her taste is just as sweet as her smell, maybe more so. I only take two pulls of her delicious blood, and then lick the wounds I made so they will heal by morning. She dug her nails in my back one more time, and I sped up my pace. This time when she goes over the edge I want to join her. I kiss her once more with a searing passionate kiss, and I feel her getting close. I speed up a bit more and then her orgasm hits milking my shaft. I only am able to thrust into her a couple more times before I go over the cliff as well in one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever experienced in my long existence, I growl out her name as I cum.

We lay joined, but I shifted to the side so I do not crush her. I just lay there staring in her eyes stroking her side until she fell asleep in my arms. I could stay like this for the rest of my existence. It makes me happy that she took me being vampire so well. I have begun to have very strong feelings for this human. Although after tasting her blood she is anything but just human, but I can't place her blood. I am not looking forward to her friend getting well enough for my Sookie to leave me.

I stayed the remainder of the night just watching her breath, until I had just enough time to dress and get home before the sun rose. As I was climbing into my bed I was filled with thoughts of Sookie, and kept replaying tonight's events in my mind. My last thought was of her sleeping when the sun took me under.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I have written this chapter at least 10 different times and finally had to think about how I wanted the story to go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest. Once again these are not my characters, I just like playing in the sand box.**

So much has happened since I went on my first ever vacation with my best friend. I call my gran every day so that she can keep me informed of what is going on back home. The strangest things have been happening there. First, Maudette Pickens, a girl I went to high school with turns up dead. She was found strangled in her own home. Then a few days later one of the waitresses I work with, Dawn, turns up the same way. I don't know what is going on back home but it seems that everything has just gone crazy.

Now I find out that they are looking at my brother Jason as a suspect. He has had a relationship with both girls, but hey he has also been with every other girl in our town at least once. He is self-centered, egotistical, and a male whore, but capable of murder? No not him, he is dumber than a box of rocks and wouldn't be able to come up with something like that.

There have been rumors that both girls had been spending time with vampires; I didn't know we had any in our parish. Well whatever is going on, when I get home I am going to do everything in my power to help my brother. But Gran said that we have our very own vampire living just across the cemetery at the old Compton place. I wonder if he is anything like my Godric. This also reminds me I have to tell him tonight that I will be going home tomorrow. Maybe he can visit me at home.

My heart aches at just the thought of leaving Godric, but he has a life here and mine is in Bon Temps, if it is meant to be we will find a way to make it work. I need to get my butt in gear if I am going to be ready by the time he gets here. I have been waiting all day just to have one more look at him. I could get lost in his eyes and swim there for the rest of my life. The things he does to me with his hands, I could also spend the rest of my nights letting him do that.

While getting ready, I have slipped into one of my daily fantasies of Godric and me, when a knock at the door brings me back to the here and now. Looking out the window on my way to the door, I realize that it is fully night out so that must mean that Godric is here. After opening the door, I can't help but gasp at the sight of him. Nor can I stop the race of my heart beat, the tingling in my lower stomach, or the rise of my temperature. The look in those crystal blue eyes just makes me want to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Godric…." Is all I can manage to get out before he closes the distance between us and takes my lips in one of the most smoldering kisses of my life. When he releases my lips so I can breathe he says, "You are more beautiful than all the stars in the sky." His voice is just dripping with all the want and need I can feel in my core. "Won't you come in Godric." I say before I find myself between a wall and Godric.

He leaves a trail of fire in the wake of his kisses that he is slowly placing from my jaw to my shoulder. He grinds into me and I wrap my legs tighter around his waist to pull him in closer to me. This action brings a low growl of pleasure from him. My hands travel up his chest to entwine in his hair as I place some kisses of my own. He takes my lips in a fiery kiss, and time just stops, there is nothing else in the world left to me but our lips fighting in a passionate kiss.

After what seems like hours he slowly pulls away so that I can breathe, and places his head against mine as we stair into each other's eyes. As I loosen my legs from around his waist he closes his eyes and inhales deeply, which I must say that I still find funny since he has no reason to breathe at all. He shifts enough so that I can stand between him and the wall. You would think that a girl would feel crushed in this position, but let me tell you, you feel anything but with someone like him before you. He reaches up and traces a line from my jaw to my shoulder, and it is all I can do to suppress the shudder, but I cannot stop the moan from escaping my lips. I find myself really contemplating exchanging the sun for the moon and stars if every night of my life could be spent in his arms.

He raises my hand to his lips and brushes feather light kisses on the back, then he releases my body while keeping my hand and leads me to the couch. As he sits I snuggle up against his side, and it is like I just mold right into him, a perfect fit, like I belong nowhere else other than at his side. "Godric, we need to talk and it would be best to get this out of the way, seeing as how you might not want to stay after." I said looking down at the couch not wanting to meet his eyes. He reaches over and lifts my chin with his finger so that I can look nowhere but in his eyes. "I highly doubt anything you have to say would make me want to leave your company before I absolutely have to leave."

His hand moves to caress my cheek and the electricity I feel is just like the first night, it seems like his hand is melting into my face. All I can do is lean into his touch and nuzzle his hand. I never want these feelings to end. To my surprise he says, "You are returning home soon, are you not?" that brings me out of my bliss hearing those words leave his lips. "Yes, in the morning. But I find it so hard to go when I have just met you. I don't think I want to leave." He leans down and so softly takes my lips in one of the slowest, sensualist kisses I have yet experienced in my life.

All of a sudden he stops the kiss and pulls away from me, searching my eyes. He then leans down and kisses away the tears I had not realized I had shed. "Do not cry, little one, all will be well." He whispers to me as he pulls me onto his lap. "Since this is our last time together, I would like you to do me the honor of a blood exchange." All I can do is stare in his eyes; I have no clue as to what he is talking about. "A blood what?"

"A blood exchange, it is when two people, vampire and human, mutually exchange blood." He said looking at me with those intense eyes of his. "Yea, but what does that mean, for me a human?" I asked him. "It would mean that you would be healthier, stronger, your senses would be sharper. You would also feel a pull to me, and you would be able to sense me, the closer we are to each other the stronger the sense would be. If you are going to go back home, I would like to have a part of you to keep for eternity." He said as he entwined our hands.

None of that seems so bad to me, I already feel a strong pull to him, and so what could be different with a blood exchange I thought. Something inside me is telling me that this is right, that this is what I should do. "Yes Godric, I will do the blood exchange with you." The look in his eyes when I said those words is not something I will soon forget. It was pure happiness, excitement, and need.

He leans into me and takes my lips in a slow sweet kiss. The longer our lips are connected the more fire and passion builds up in our kiss, until we are ripping at each other's clothing. I just cannot get close enough to him, each time he touches my skin it feels like it is on fire. When he releases my lips so that I can breathe, he lifts me up and carry's me to my bed.

My head is swimming in the fog of desire, my center burns with it for him. I don't know how long I can take it without his hands on me. He is just standing there beside the bed drinking me in with his eyes. Finally, finally he climbs on the bed and begins to place kisses from my toes up to my lips. The fire that burns my skin in the wake of those kisses, I don't think I will ever be able to put out.

I would never believe in a million years if someone told me I would be this wonton with someone. The pleasure and desire that he brings out in me is outstanding. From just one touch he has my body singing for more. I am so lost in my pleasure that it takes me a moment to realize he is staring in my eyes, seeking permission to go further. I smile at him and he pushes into me to the hilt, as I close my eyes he remains still while I enjoy the fireworks that are going off in my body from the deep connection we have at the moment.

Slowly he begins to move inside me as he takes my left breast into his mouth, while massaging my right one with his hand. The feelings I have when we are joined like this are nothing I could have ever imagined from my limited knowledge of sex. Once he has paid homage to my other breast, he leans back to look into my eyes as he reaches to the night stand.

I am a little startled at first when I realize what he has in his hand and what he is about to do. He has a dagger in his hand and slowly brings it up to his neck. I watch as he slices his skin and see the red pooling there, when he leans down so that I can take in everything that is him. I hesitate because blood has always had a metallic taste to me, but as soon as the first drop touches my tongue, I cannot suppress the moan and immediately latch onto him.

His blood tastes like nothing I could have ever imagined. He is spicy, yet sweet. As I pull more of his blood into me, I can feel him kissing and licking my neck. For a split second there is a pinch, but then I feel total bliss. Before I am ready for it, his wound heals just as he is sealing mine. He moves and kisses me, and it is a glorious taste, both of our blood mixed together.

It drives our passion and speed; I can feel my release coming, so close. "Oh, Godric" I moan out. He increases the speed of his thrusts, and soon he has sent me over the edge into pure bliss. I am in such bliss that I barley recall him roaring out my name before he collapses on me.

He rolls over and pulls me into his arms so that my head is resting on his chest. "In my 2000 years I have never felt anything close to what we just shared." He says as I look up into his eyes. I can see the wonder and another emotion I can't place in his eyes.

"I never dreamed I would ever be able to feel something like that with someone. I have been to heaven tonight in your arms." I said as my eyelids drooped to close. No, no I can't fall asleep; this is the last night I will spend with my Godric. I think just before I fall into oblivion.

**GPOV**

I spoke the truth, in all the days I have roamed this earth, I have never felt or experienced something like I did with my Sookie tonight. I thought I would die a hundred deaths for the taste of her blood, until I tasted hers and mine together in that kiss. There was no other taste in the world that would be better than that.

I know she is leaving tomorrow, but I cannot bring myself to leave, so I stay holding her until I must leave. Maybe I can take leave from my duties to visit my progeny so that I can see my Sookie. Replaying tonight's events, since the blood exchange I can feel how completely happy she is to be here in my arms. How am I going to let her go?

Lost in these thoughts time slips by until I have just enough time to get home before the sun comes up. Torn between staying with her and making it home in time, I pause beside her bed. I reach out and stoke her face, before I kiss her luscious lips. "I will see you again, my Sookie." I said just before I left her room.

I have made it home in time to die for the day, but the last thought I have before the sun takes me is that I cannot wait to make her completely mine.


	6. Chapter 6

The flight back home from Dallas was nowhere near long enough. I dosed off during the flight and was dreaming about last night with Godric, when before I knew it Tara was waking me up telling me we were home. It was a quite drive home from the airport in Shreveport to Bon Temps. After last night I felt so good that I think I can take on anything, although my heart is breaking a little because I won't be seeing my Godric anytime soon.

As I pull up the driveway, I can see that Gran is waiting for me on the porch with two iced teas. After parking the car, I make my way up the porch. "Hi gran, I have missed you so much" I say as I take the tea she offers me. "Dear there is something different about you. Did you have a good time in Dallas?" she asks. "If Tara hadn't been in the hospital it would have been the best time of my life." I told her sitting down on the swing with her.

"Sam called earlier, he said that if you feel up to it, you can come in at five and work till close." She said. "Well I guess I had better go take a nap so that I got the energy to pull my shift." I told her as I got up to take my glass back to the kitchen. I made my way up to my room, I would unpack later, and right now I just wanted to get a bit of sleep before facing the onslaught of everyone's thoughts tonight.

By the time I woke from one of the best dreams I have ever had, I had just enough time to get ready and make it to work on time. On the drive over to Marlottes I think back to the dream I had of my Godric. Oh I better not do that; I can feel my temperature rising from just the thought of him.

Work that night was just that work. My feet feel like they are going to fall off, and I have a headache from trying so hard to keep my shields up but where I have spent the last several nights with Godric I'm out of practice. I find myself answering more questions that have not been spoken, than answering the ones that are. My jaw hurts from keeping my "crazy Sookie" smile on my face so long. I will be glad when this night is over.

And if I thought my night couldn't get any worse, the Rattrays walk in and sit in my section. They are the worst people that have ever lived in Bon Temps and they make everyone's life a living hell. I take my time walking over to their table, since I am having so much trouble with my shields. I am really not ready for this at all. "What can I get y'all tonight?" I ask as I plaster my fake smile on my face.

_I tell you what you can get me darling; you can climb under this table and go down…. _"I think we will have a pitcher of bud" Mac says licking his lips. "I want an order of onion rings, with mustard." Denise says while thinking _Just look at her looking at my Mac, she must be as crazy as they say she is if she thinks that smile will get her anywhere with him…._

"I'll put that order in right away and bring out your drinks." I said as I high tailed it away from them. How can anyone be as nasty as those two is beyond me? After I put in the order for their onion rings, and tell Lala I wouldn't mind one bit if he dropped a few on the floor, I told Sam that I needed a pitcher of bud when everything went silent for me. I was alone with my own thoughts; I haven't been alone with my thoughts since I was in the same room with Godric.

I slowly turn around to see why I have this silence when I see a man with dark hair and eyes sit down in my section. He looks like he just stepped out of one of them old movies. I notice nothing around me as I make my way over to his table, and totally forgot the Rattrays pitcher of beer. Once I made it over to his table I say "Welcome to Merlottes, can I get you something, to drink that is." Before he can answer I say "Your our first, first vampire that is."

He looks up at me and says "Is it that obvious?" "I don't think anyone else can tell, but I can. You have this glow about you that other people don't." I told him. "He seems to be able to tell." He said as he nods in Sam direction, who is staring holes in my back. "Oh that's just Sam, he is a really good guy, and he is in favor of the vampire rights movement I happen to know" I told him.

"I'll just have one of those True Bloods, please. Any kind you have will be fine." He said. "Oh I'm sorry; we don't have any of them. Sam ordered some once but no vamps came in and they went bad." I told him. "Well then I will just have a glass of red wine, so that I have a reason to be here." "Don't mind our Sookie none mister, she is crazy as a bed bug." Mac says over the booth to the vamp. "One red wine coming right up" I say before I spin and head to the bar.

Leaning over the bar I tell Sam my order before saying, "Can you believe it we have our first vampire." Sam just looks at me. "I know Cher; he has been in here every night this week and always sits in your section. He also lives across the cemetery from you, in the old Compton place. I'll take his order out for you if you want." Sam said. "No its fine Sam, he seems real nice." I said just before I caught a thought from the Rattrays about getting him to go outside with them so they could drain him.

I hurry back to his table to see that the Rattrays have moved over to the vamps table. I look him straight in the eye and say "I'll get you guys another round on the house, don't you go nowhere." Before I rush back to the bar to tell Sam what I heard. "Cher, a vamp can take care of himself. There is no reason we should get involved." I turn around to see that they have left already.

I don't even take a moment to think it through, all I can think about is what if this was Godric, and I would want someone to help him. I rush outside and still my thoughts so I can concentrate on where they are. Once I have located their thoughts, I grab a chain out of my brother's truck and make my way over to where they are. They have him down on the ground held by what looks like a silver chain, with a needle in his arm draining his blood into bags.

He must have sensed me there because he looks over at me and I nod in his direction when Mac looks around and sees me there. He pulls out a knife and starts at me. I throw the chain and it wraps around his neck, he drops the knife while trying to claw the chain off his neck so he can breathe. I grabbed it just as Denise starts at me. I tell them to get the hell outa here before I call the cops. Denise starts to grab the bags of blood and I say, "don't you even think about it." She grabs her stuff and pulls Mac behind her, yelling "this aint over you cunt."

I kneel down beside him and start removing the silver chain from him. I am amazed at how fast he heals. He tells me thanks before I have to drag his legs out of the way as Denise comes barreling down the parking lot aiming to hit us both. "Do you want me to go?" I ask him. "No they may come back and I am too weak to fight them off just yet." He said in that southern drawl. "You can have the blood that they took for helping me." He said out of the blue. "Yuck, I wouldn't touch it." He just stares at me like I'm nothing he has ever encountered before. "What are you?" he asks. "I'm just a waitress in a backwoods town." I told him. He seems to have recovered himself enough that I can go back to work, so I get up to leave and he just stares at me.

Thank god that by the time I got back inside it was almost closing, and I had to avoid Sam like the plague cause I knew he would yell at me for what I had just done. I managed to end my shift, and do my closing work while avoiding Sam. The drive home was nice and quiet, but I was so tired and my feet feel like they were going to fall off.

As I come in the back door, I see that Gran has waited up on me again. She tends to do that when I have to work close even though I have told her time and again that it is not necessary. I sit down and fill her in on all that has happened tonight, only to find out that Mr. Compton, apparently that is the vamps name, has been by here each night this week wanting to meet me. That seems real strange to me. With that thought in my head I tell gran goodnight and climb the stairs to climb into my comfy bed. I'm out like a light by the time my head hits the pillow.

_I am being beaten but I can't see who is doing the beating. This has to be a dream; you know how you feel when you're dreaming and know it is a dream. So much blood and pain, why am I not dreaming of my Godric? I always dream about him. Then the beatings stop and I am being carried by someone through the woods. I can't seem to open my eyes, but then there is a salty, metallic taste in my mouth. Someone is giving me blood._

Just as that thought came to my mind I sit bolt upright in bed. I would much rather of been dreaming about Godric than that crazy dream. At the smell of food, my tummy growls out its needs, so I get up and get ready for the day. Still after a shower I still can't shake that dream I had. I made my way down to see that gran had fixed me a big breakfast even though it is well into the afternoon. I sit down and eat my fill as gran fills me in on the latest gossip around town. She asked me to listen in on peoples thoughts since the police are still hounding my brother for those murders. I agree to before I run up stairs to get ready for work.

Once I reach work, and am about to put my purse in my cubby, Sam says "We need to talk about last night Cher." I couldn't help but jump, because I didn't hear him come in behind me. I turn around to see him leaning on his desk. "There is nothing to talk about, there was someone in trouble in our parking lot and I took care of it. And just for the record, apparently not all vamps can take care of themselves." I told him before I tried to go out the door. "Next time someone is in trouble in our parking lot, you call the police, Cher, not act like some vigilante and rush out to take care of it yourself. Damn it you could have been hurt." He said while grabbing my arms.

"I'm sorry Sam, next time I hear that someone is going to drain a vamp in our parking lot, I'll call the cops ok." I said as I jerked my arms free of him. "Now can I go to work please?" he just nods that I can go. My day is starting out like hell. This is the whole reason I avoided him last night, but I guess I couldn't avoid him forever. Not if I wanted to keep working here anyway. All evening long I hear in everyone's thoughts and mouths that Denise had to find someone last night to take Mac to the hospital in Monroe. Well serves him right for what he tried to do.

I kept my shields down, so that I could listen for thoughts about the murders, I am so going to have a headache by the time my shift is over. The only thing I could find out was that both girls liked to hang out with vamps, they went to a vamp bar in Shreveport every night they had off, and that both had been bitten but not fresh bites. Hmm so maybe I can find out more if I go to this bar in Shreveport. Well if Mr. Compton comes in tonight I will ask him if he can take me tomorrow night since I have it off.

The evening wore on, and I didn't notice that it had become night outside until all went silent in my head. I turned around to see Mr. Compton sitting at a table in my section. I went over to take his order. "How are you tonight Mr. Compton?" I asked him. "It's just Bill, please. The mister makes me feel so old, older than I already am." He said. "Well what can I get for you tonight? Oh and if you're not doing anything when we close is it possible that you could meet me in the employees parking lot, I have something I want to ask you." I asked. "Sure I will be there." He said before he got up and left the bar.

As soon as he was out the door, I had to sit down in the chair that he had just vacated, because of the onslaught of thoughts that hit me. Apparently no one in the bar liked the way I was comfortable talking to a vampire. But hey, I knew from experience that they were nothing like the Rev. from that fellowship of the sun church made them out to be. I still don't understand mankind's need to hate something just because it is different than themselves.

Work just flew by that night and before I knew it my shift was over and I was walking out the back door to wait for vampire Bill. Sam told me goodnight as he locked the door, then asked me if I would like him to wait with me. I told him goodnight and that I would be fine so he went on over to his trailer. Just after he got inside and turned off the lights I heard some noises coming from the front of the building, so I went around to see if it was Bill.

Once I reach the front and see that there is no one there, I turn to make my way back to the back, when out of nowhere Mac is standing in front of me. He yells bitch just before his fist connects with my jaw. He knocks me down to the ground and starts kicking me just as Denise comes up behind him and starts to kick me in the face. Oh my stars, talk about Deja Vu.

Just as I am about to pass out from the pain and blood loss, both the Rattrays fly through the air and land on the other side of the parking lot. Just before passing out I feel like I am being lifted in someone's arms. Maybe Sam heard the noise and is going to take me to the hospital. I hope he hurries, cause it is getting harder for me to breathe.

I must of passed out from the pain because I wake up to someone licking the blood off my face. I open my eyes to see that it is vampire Bill. I try to move but I can't feel my legs. After I told him that he said to give it a few minutes and I would be all healed. That he had to give me his blood or I would of died the damage was so bad. He raises me up so that I am braced against a tree. I thank him for saving me before I ask him, "What happened to the Rattrays?"

"oh I don't think that they will be ever bothering you again Miss Stackhouse." He said calmly. After a long silence he asks "What was it that you wanted to ask me after your shift?" "I was going to ask you if you could take me to that vampire bar in Shreveport tomorrow night. See my brother is the primary suspect for those murders that have been happening around here and I need to clear his name." I told him. "What could you possibly hope to find out at the club? It could be dangerous for you there. I don't know if I could protect you from the other vampires." He told me.

"Well see, I'm a telepath, and I could listen in on the humans minds. I might find something that could clear my brother there, since I have "heard" that both girls visited that club whenever they could and both had old vampire bites on them." I told him. I don't like to share my disability with people but if I am going to get him to help me guess I have no other choice than to tell him about it. "Can you hear my thoughts?" he asks as his face goes hard. "No, no I can only hear human thoughts. I have never heard a vampires thoughts before and I hope I never do." I told him and his face relaxed. "that is good, because I know I wouldn't be able to protect you if you heard our thoughts and I'm not sure I will be able to protect you if other vampires find out that you can hear human thoughts." He said.

He agrees to take me to the bar tomorrow night since I have it off, when I realize that I can feel my legs again. I jump up and can't believe how fast his blood has worked to heal me. I thank him for his help and he walks me back to my car. He agrees to meet me at my house just after first dark tomorrow night. I thank him again before I get in my car to drive home.

Thank the lord that by the time I get home gran has already gone to bed, because if she saw my bloody cloths she would have a heart attack. Once I have showered and changed I went outside to burry my bloody cloths. After that was done I went back inside to go to bed.

_Walking through a dark hallway with doors on each side, I feel like I am looking for someone. As I reach the first door, I turn the knob to look inside. There is nothing there. I close the door and start to open the other door when two arms grab me from behind, I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he says, "how did you get out of the cage." I start screaming as he is dragging me back the way I came. I can hear his thoughts so I know he is human, but then one thought he has makes me wish with everything I have that this really is a dream. He is going to rape me once he gets me back to this cage._

I sat up in bed, sweat pouring down my face, heart pounding in my chest like it is going to jump out and run away. God why am I having these dreams, why can I not have dreams of my Godric anymore? Trying to shake off the dream I get up and go down the hall to the bathroom to relieve myself and shower. After my shower I still can't shake that dream. Why am I having these dreams? I hope that this one don't come true like the last one I had did.

I make my way downstairs to eat breakfast. When I reach the kitchen, gran is just hanging up the phone. She turns to me and says, "Did you know that last night a tornado touched down on that rent trailer down in the clearing. I think the Rattrays lived there, anyway both died in it. They found them this morning under the trailer." I sit down in shock. I can't believe that a tornado just dropped down on that trailer right out of the blue, and especially since they were just beating the crap out of me last night.

I told gran about my plans tonight to help my brother Jason. She agrees that this is a good idea to go to that club and listen in on people. But she wants to have a word with Mr. Compton before we leave. I know one thing vampire or not he does not want to get on grans bad side. Gran asked me to help her in the garden before I went to lay in the sun. after we go the gardening done, I went inside to change so I could get some rays.

Laying there in the warm sun I drifted off to sleep and this time I had one of the hottest dreams I have had yet about Godric. I am so glad that they are back.

**GPOV**

It has been the longest night and a half of my existence without my angel in my arms. I don't think I can go much longer without seeing her. I need to call my progeny and make arrangements to go see him for a few nights so that I can see my Sookie. I not only crave her delicious blood, but I crave her touch too. I make my way to my room to make the call in private since my walls are sound proof.

After dialing the number, it only rings once before he answers. _"Master." _Is all he says. "I have been thinking of coming to stay with you for a few nights." I told him. he agrees to this and we speak for a few minutes about his business.

No sooner than I get off the phone with Eric, though the bond is weak, I can feel my angel in lots of pain. If I had a heart that beat it would of stopped just now. After a few minutes the pain is gone, but the bond is gone as well. No she couldn't have died. I don't want to remain in this world if she is not in it. The pain I feel I take out on my room until it is demolished. I leave my nest because I want to be alone with this pain. I make it to one of my other homes that no one knows about just as the sun is coming up and I die for the day.

**A/N: Please don't yell at me or throw things. I had to do something to weaken the bond so that Godric is depressed enough to go to the fellowship of the sun. It will get better I promise and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They keep me wanting to write more.**

**Just wanted to clarify that Bill's blood didn't erase the bond that Godric and Sookie had started. It just weakened it to the point that Godric couldn't sense Sookie over the miles that separated them like he could before she got Bill's blood. All i can say about Bill not smelling or sensing Godric's blood in Sookie, is that he is an idiot. Sorry to all the Bill fans out there, but I am not pro Bill.**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: for some reason my google translator was set to Danish instead of Swedish. I have now corrected that and put a translation at the bottom. Sorry for the mix up.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writting it. My daughter read the last chapter and told me "More, More" so I got to writting and here it is, enjoy. Once again this is not my story I just like playing in the sandbox.**

* * *

What does one wear to a vampire bar is my only thought as I am standing in front of my closet. I have no clue as to what to wear. I guess I will go with something simple and comfortable. I take down my white sun dress that has the red flowers all over it. This will have to do for tonight. I take my dress to the bathroom with me so that I can shower and get ready.

As I come down the stairs it has gotten dark outside. I just sat down on the couch when there is a knock at the door. I got up to go to the door; I looked out the window just to be sure of who it was. It was vampire Bill. I opened the door and asked him to come inside. We sat on the couch with gran sitting across from us in her rocker with her shotgun across her lap.

"Mr. Compton you will make sure that nothing happens to my Sookie tonight. If anything does you will bring down more trouble on you than you can ever imagine." She said with a serious glint in her eye. I told him he wouldn't want to get on grans bad side. He assures her that no harm will come to me as he stands up to take my hand so that we can go. I must say that after gran's talk with him he is on his best behavior, but then again he has always been a gentleman when around me.

We arrive at the vampire bar, when I have to suppress a laugh because the name of it is Fangtasia. That is just too funny. It looks like just an ordinary warehouse, besides the fact that there is the neon sign that has the name and open on them. We get out of the car, and before I can take one step, vampire Bill is beside me. He leans down and says "I promised your grandmother that you would be safe with me here. So I must warn you that I may have to claim you as mine to keep the other vampires away from you. If you were to go in the bar without me claiming you as mine than any vampire could make you theirs and not all vampires are nice like me." I just look at him and shake my head that I understand.

We make our way to the door, ignoring the line that is wrapped around the building. There is a beautiful women standing at the door letting people in. I have never seen someone as beautiful as her outside of a magazine. "Bill, what do we owe the pleasure?" looking me up and down she says, "I thought you were mainstreaming Bill. Where did you find a morsel like this at?" she asked before she looked back at him. "This is my friend, Sookie Stackhouse, and she is my date for the evening." He said in a cold voice.

"I will need to see your id, I can no longer tell human ages anymore." She said as I got my id out of my purse. I handed it to her and she read off my name, age and address with just looking at it for a second. I could already tell she was a vampire because of the glow around her, but I didn't know they could read that fast. "Go right on in and enjoy yourselves." She said as she moved the velvet rope to allow us entry.

We made our way to the bar to order some drinks, but before we could say what we wanted the bartender said, "Bill is this your meal for the evening?" "No, my friend Sookie is my date for the evening." He said grabbing my arm. We told him our drink order, and then Bill said, "Longshadow, Sookie would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

He looked at the pictures I had and told me that if I was wise I wouldn't notice who hung around who here. We made our way over to a table and sat down. I just couldn't believe this place, all anyone was thinking about was sex and getting bitten. I probably should of wore something else too since everyone was dressed in black and very little at that. I don't blend in at all.

The music changed when I noticed him sitting on a throne. I gasped at the site of him; he was the most handsomest person I had ever seen. I could tell by looking at him that he was tall, very tall. He was also sculpted, that I could see through his shirt. Bill looked at me and said we were about to be summoned when I noticed that the women from outside was standing behind his throne.

He was right we did get summoned, so we made our way up to him. He watched me like a man dying of thirst would watch a glass of water. Once we were standing before this god of a man, Bill made the introductions. "Bill are you attached to your friend?" he asked him. "She is mine" Bill responded. I could tell there was some deeper meaning behind their words, I said, "Yes, yes I am Bills." "What a pity, for me."

"Der er noget anderledes ved hende. jeg dont tror, hun hører til Bill som man siger" the women behind the throne said. " ja, der er noget bekendt ved hende selvom jeg ikke kan placere det." the one named Eric said. I have no idea what they just said, but i did catch Bill's name, and he must have too because he grabbed my hand before i could protest. The god sitting on the throne told me that if I had any questions to ask that I should ask them of him. So I took out the pictures I had and asked him if he had seen either of the girls. He told me that he had been with one of the girls in the past but not the other one. I explained to him about the murders and that the local police was looking at my brother for them.

He told us to sit, and as I was sitting there I let my mind roam when I heard an undercover cop thinking about a raid. I knew that there was a vampire in the bathroom feeding off of the human that Eric kicked earlier. When I told them that we had to leave that there was going to be a raid, they asked me how I knew and if I was an undercover cop. I explained to them that I wasnt but the man in the hat was and that a vampire was feeding in the bathroom. They rushed us out the back door.

Bill took me home, but warned me that now that Eric knew about my gift that he would probably be calling on me to use it. He also said that Eric was old enough to be ruthless enough to threaten to kill my family to get me to do what he wanted me to do. He walked me to the door and said goodnight. I went inside thinking about all that had happened tonight, but for some reason I just couldn't get Eric out of my head. As I drifted off to sleep I was thinking about him.

I slept in today since I was off tonight too. I was going to spend the rest of the day soaking up some sun. The day past into afternoon, and into night without anything happening. Before I realized it I needed to go to bed since I had the day shift tomorrow. I would get off about eight tomorrow night. I was kind of looking forward to getting off early. By the time I was getting ready for bed I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I went and looked out my window, but there was no one there. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

_I knew I was dreaming, because I had already had this dream before. I was in the same hallway with the doors, but it was a more urgent feeling that I had to find who I was looking for. This time I made it to the fourth door before that man grabbed me and was dragging me back the way I came. I knew what he was going to do to me and I couldn't stop the terrified screams from leaving my throat. I clawed at his arms and tried to kick him but since I was in front of him it wasn't working out so well. When he got me back to the caged room that I guess I was in before, he threw me down hard. A man that was in the cage with use tried to attack him from behind, but the bigger man knocked him out. He turned back to me, and started unbuckling his pants as he told me that he was going to show me what I was missing with a live man. He ripped my dress and just as he was about to pull my panties down, someone grabbed him from behind and was holding him off the ground. When I looked up to see who it was, I froze._

I sat up in bed; it was Godric that had saved me from that vile man. But what would Godric be doing there at that place? These dreams are not making any sense to me. I hope that this one is not going to come true like the other one did. I got ready for my day and went downstairs for breakfast. When I got down there gran told me that Sam had called and she was fixing to come wake me because Sam needed me to come in early though I could leave at my scheduled time.

After I ate, I headed upstairs to get ready for work. When I arrived at work, Sam was outside talking to the delivery man, so I just went on inside to get everything ready for today. The day past, and before I realized it, it was dark outside and almost time for me to get off. Vampire Bill came in just as I was about to head to the back to leave, he caught my arm and told me that Eric had summoned us. I told him to just let me get my things and we would leave.

On the drive over to the club I asked Bill what Eric wanted with me. He told me that Eric was missing some money and that he wanted me to read his human employees to see who had done it. Bill told me that I had no choice in the matter. Once we arrived I could see from the empty parking lot that they were closed tonight. I wonder if this is normal or if he closed just for me to read his employees.

Once we got inside Eric told me what he wanted me to do, and I asked him what he was going to do with the guilty party. He said he was going to turn them over to the police but for some reason I didn't believe him. "I tell you what Eric, if you do turn over the guilty to the police I will do this for you whenever you like." I said staring him down. "I can make you do this whenever I like now, so how would that deal benefit me?" he asked. "Yes you could but it would be easier for you if you didn't have to threaten me to get me to do it would it not?" I asked him. He was silent for a few minutes before he agreed to my terms.

He had me start with his bookkeeper, which I found out while listening to him that he was the one that brought it to their attention in the first place. I knew right away that it wasn't him and told them so. Eric told Pam to take him out and bring Ginger in. when she came in she walked up to Eric and called him master while rubbing herself on him. He forced her down into the chair and told her to answer my questions. I reached over and grabbed her hand when she jerked away and said, "Don't touch me bitch."

Eric told Pam to hold her still; I grabbed her hand again and started asking her questions. Her mind was like Swiss cheese. There was so many holes in her head that I was impressed that she still knew how to walk. When I asked her if she knew who took the money, I knew that she did, but she couldn't say the name. "She knows who took the money but she can't say his name, she can't even picture him. He has bitten her before." No sooner than I got that out, then Longshadow lunged at me. I had enough time to get my arm up and he bit into that instead of my neck. Next thing I knew he was disintegrating and I was covered in goo and blood.

Bill was standing behind where Longshadow had been. He must of killed him before he could hurt me. Eric and Pam just looked at each other before looking from me to Bill. After I got cleaned up Bill said he was taking me home, but before they would let me leave I had to leave my dress, but Eric gave me one of his shirts that made a dress on me anyway. On the way home I couldn't help but notice that this shirt smelled just like Eric. Oh how I love that smell. Bill apologized to me over and over on the way home, I just asked him if he was going to get into trouble for staking Longshadow, but he assured me that he wouldn't.

Once we arrived home, he walked me to my door and said goodnight. Before he left he asked me if he could call on me. With the look I gave him he explained further that he would like to visit me at my home. "That would be lovely Bill, but it will only be as friends. I am not ready to get into any kind of relationship yet." I told him, I couldn't help but notice that he looked sad for just a second after I said that. I went upstairs and once again was grateful that gran had gone to bed early. I wonder if she thinks I'm dating vampire Bill. I guess I need to tell her I am not, I don't want her to think that when it is not true.

Since it was so late when I got home, I was glad that I had the night shift tomorrow night. I don't know why but I put Eric's shirt under my pillow, but not before inhaling deeply of his sent. I lay down and noticed that I could still smell Eric through my pillow. My last thought was of Eric before I drifted off to sleep.

All went well for a few weeks when I noticed that Bill didn't come into the bar for a few nights. When he did come back he had a young vampire with him. After work that night, he stayed around to explain to me that Jessica was his punishment for staking Longshadow. I felt so sorry for her, and apologized to her numerous times. She kept telling me it wasn't my fault and that she didn't blame me. Bill offered to drive me home that night and I agreed. On the way home I don't know what came over us but we started fighting and yelling at the top of our lungs at each other. I told him to stop the car, he did and I got out. I told him I would rather walk twenty miles then ride one more second with him.

Out here in the country there are no street lights, but I got the strangest feeling that I was being followed. I figured it was Bill so I yelled that no matter what he said I was not getting back in the car. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it wasn't Bill but some kind of creature that looked human from the body but had the head of a bull. It started running at me, so I did the only thing I could and ran. Just when I thought I was going to get away, it reached out and clawed my back.

I screamed, I didn't even feel this much pain when the Rattrays beat me like they did. The pain was so much that I was on the verge of blacking out, when Bill gently lifted me and tried to give me his blood. When I say tried, I mean tried. I started convulsing when I took his blood. He picked me up and took me back to the car, he told Jessica to drive to Fangtasia.

Once we got there Bill carried me inside, I was in so much pain that I don't remember much. I passed out sometime from the pain and when I woke there was this little women no taller than Bill's waist next to me. She said she was a Dr. and I asked her what kind, she just replied "The healing kind." She explained to me that I had been poisoned and that she would have to clean the wound before treating it.

The vamps had to hold me down while she pulled something out of my wound that looked like some kind of claw. But it was bigger than any claw I had ever seen. Eric told Pam and another vamp to go search where this had happened to me. I heard Pam mumble something about ruining her new pumps, but then again if I heard it, it must not of been much of a mumble. Once my back was treated, the Dr. said that they could give me their blood. Bill started to but Eric stopped him and said that his would work better since he was so much older than Bill. Bill didn't object, and I didn't understand why he didn't, I wanted to object but was on the verge of passing out again.

I must have passed out, because I remember hearing a crunch and then nothing until I woke up in my bed to sunlight in my eyes. I got up and went to the bathroom to look at my back; there was no scar what so ever. Just my ordinary smooth skin. I took a shower and went down stairs to eat when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and it was a delivery of flowers for me. I took them and thanked the man, after I closed the door behind me I took the card to read it. I couldn't imagine who would be sending me flowers.

_Sookie,_

_I cannot express how sorry that I am that you were injured last night. I hope that you are well this day. I look forward to seeing you in the future._

_Yours,_

_E_

Oh wow, just wow. That god of a vampire sent me flowers, lil old me. I was stunned when gran came in and asked if the flowers was from Mr. Compton. I told her no, that they were from a guy I met a few weeks ago. She asked me if he was a vampire, and I told her he was and that I met him the night Mr. Compton took me to that vampire club. She just looked at me like she was worried about something before she told me to come and eat before it got cold.

We chatted while I ate; she had already eaten this morning but had kept me a plate warming in the oven. I don't know what I would do without her. I had that night off, and told gran that I was just going to stay in while she went to her decedents meeting. I helped her carry her stuff out to the car, and waved goodbye to her as she went down the driveway. I walked back inside after she was out of sight and settled on the couch to catch up on my favorite shows.

It was a quiet night when I started getting pictures from someone else thoughts. I knew I wasn't alone in the house, but had no idea who could be here and why I didn't hear a car pull up the driveway. I got up off the couch and stood there "listening" to the thoughts. He was in the kitchen, I don't know how I knew it was a him but I just did. He was coming this way; I could tell what he was going to do to me. He was the one responsible for those murders in town. He had also killed other women before the ones here in our town.

I started up the steps as quiet as I could, but they are old steps so I know he had to hear me. He would have to be deaf not to. My fear was rising; I needed to get to the phone in grans room to call for help. Just as I reached the top of the steps he put something around my neck and started tightening it. I grabbed it trying to get free but he knocked me down. Just as I was about to black out from lack of oxygen, he let loose of me and went flying down the stairs. I looked around through my tears to see Bill standing there. We heard whoever it was trying to get out the front door, when Bill told me to call the police; he dashed down stairs after my attacker.

I ran to the phone and called for help, I told them that I was attacked and that whoever it was, was the one responsible for the murders and that Bill was chasing after him. I hung up and ran out to the porch to see him standing there holding an unconscious Rene. Oh my lord I couldn't believe that Rene was the one responsible for the murders. This was going to kill Arlene when she found out.

Just as I was about to speak, Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Andy came up the driveway. They got out and asked us what happened. And while I was telling them and showing them the marks on my neck, gran came up the driveway. She jumped out and ran over to me asking what happened. I once again told her what I had told the sheriff while she took me inside to fix me some tea. They spoke to Bill for a few minutes before they came in to tell me that they was taking Rene to jail. After they had left Bill came in to see if I was ok. After I reassured him I was, he went home and I went upstairs to bed.

The next few nights at work were hell, all anyone spoke or thought about was Rene. I would be happy the rest of my life if I never had to think about that monster again. After about a week or so it died down about Rene, although Arlene was still very much upset and would apologize anytime she seen me. It was starting to get to where I didn't want to work with her. I told her every time that no one could of realized that Rene was that kind of monster.

One night that I was working, I had about an hour to go before I could go home when Bill walked in. He sat down in my section and I went over to see what he wanted. He told me that I had been summoned again, and that as soon as I got off he had to take me to Fangtasia. I went and asked Sam if I could go ahead and go, he looked like he really didn't want to let me since he knew it had something to do with Bill. Even though he was grateful that Bill had kept Rene from killing me, he just didn't like him. I don't think Sam really liked any vamps at all.

I left early from work and Bill followed me home so I could leave my car. Once we were on our way, he told me why I was needed at Fangtasia. Apparently a vampire in Texas had gone missing a week ago and Eric was loaning me out. Bill told me that Eric had it planed that it would just be the two of us going, but Bill told him I wasn't going anywhere without him. Eric had no other choice if he wanted my help. And to tell the truth since Bill saved me from Rene I felt safer with him going with me. I knew he would keep me safe.

We got to Fangtasia and ironed out all the details, apparently Dallas was paying for my room and food during my stay along with providing me with transportation while there. They were also going to pay me ten thousand dollars for my services, but Bill would get a cut of that Eric said since I was Bills. I started to object, but Bill shook his head for me not to.

We left after that, and on the way home Bill explained to me that if Eric knew that I didn't belong to him that Eric would force me to be his and take away all my freedom. I just couldn't have that; I am my own women and belong to no one, so this is the best for now I guess. We would be leaving just after lunch tomorrow headed to Dallas. I was kind of excited to be going even if a vamp was missing. Hopefully I would get to see my Godric soon.

Bill dropped me off at home and waited till I was inside before he left. Gran was still up and I sat down across the table to explain to her that I would be leaving tomorrow and why. She didn't like it one bit that these vampires was using me for my gift, but she understood that I made a deal with Eric. She was proud of me that I stood up to him instead of cowering like so many others have probably done. I told her goodnight and headed up to pack and then bed. I would call Sam in the morning to let him know that I needed time off again. He would understand but he was not going to be happy about it.

* * *

Translation: Det är något annorlunda med henne. Jag tror inte hon tillhör Bill som de säger = There is something different about her. I dont think she belongs to bill as they say.

Ja, det är något bekant med henne, fast jag kan inte placera den = Yes, there's something familiar about her, though I can not place it.


	8. Chapter 8

We touched down in Dallas just after dark; the flight got delayed so we arrived later than we were supposed to. I remained seated while the jet taxied to the hanger. This was pretty awesome; I got to ride in a private jet. Too bad that Bill and Jessica couldn't share it with me since they had to stay in their travel coffins because we left before the sun went down. And all these little bottles of liquor have made me a little tipsy as I climb down the stairs.

I look over to see a driver standing outside a limo with a sign that says "Compton party". I make my way over to him and while he is being all nice talking to me, I kept getting snippets of his thoughts, he was trying to abduct me. When he saw that I wasn't going to go willingly since I started backing away from him, he grabbed me. I screamed and next thing I knew Bill was standing beside me holding him by his throat. I told him that he was sent to abduct me.

Bill puts him under his glamour while we get in the back of the limo. Bill questions him while I "listen" in on him. Someone called him with instructions to abduct me and take me to the fellowship of the sun church, and then he was to pick up his payment from a locker at the bus depot. He didn't know that I was a women, just that he was supposed to take the human that was with the vamps. Nobody was supposed to know that I was coming to Dallas. Just the Dallas vamps and Bill, Jessica, and Eric. How did they find out that I was coming?

Once we got to the hotel and got checked in, we went up to our rooms. Bill and I had to share a room since Eric thought that I belonged to Bill. Jessica had a room that adjoined ours. Once we got in our rooms, Bill told me that he would take the couch at dawn and I could stay in the bed. I would also lock the door even though I knew that wouldn't stop him if he really wanted in. I started to go into the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. I stopped and started to go to the door but Bill motioned for me to stay where I was. After a minute past, through the door we heard, "Its Eric." I guess we have no other choice but to let him in.

As he comes in he looks around the room until his eyes land on me. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said with a smug look on his face. "No we were just getting ready to unpack to be honest." I don't know why I said that, it might be a good thing if Eric thinks he was interrupting something. He just smirked at me. Then he turned to Bill and asked for an update. Bill explained that I had been almost abducted when the plane landed. Eric snapped his head around to look at me, while he told Bill he would look into it. Bill explained that there was no need. That he already knew who sent the man to abduct me and where to take me thanks to my help. I blushed, and Eric's fangs popped out. Those made me blush more.

I would love to run my tongue over those pecks, and kiss my way down… whoa where did that thought come from. I was just thinking that about Eric? No I need to be thinking about finding this missing vamp so I will have some time to spend with my Godric. The sooner he gets found, the sooner I can be in Godric's arms. And I cannot wait till I am.

Eric steps out to make some calls, so I go to the room to unpack. When I return to the living room, Eric is back along with some other vampires and one human. They are arguing about where the leak came from about me arriving today. They were also arguing about how we were going to find this missing vampire. I just couldn't take the arguing any longer so I spoke up and said, "I will go to the Fellowship of the Sun tomorrow and see what I can find in their heads. It will be safer for me to go during the day and since they don't know what the human with the Compton party looks like I will be safe." They all just stared at me. The other human in the room spoke up and said that he would go with me and act like my fiancé. We all seem to agree that this will be the best plan since they will accept us more as a couple about to get married looking for a church.

After we made the plans for tomorrow, the Dallas vamps leave along with their human. Eric says that he is retiring across the hall from us and asks us to keep the noise down tonight. He gives me another smirk before he leaves. That look sent a shiver down my spine. I went to take a shower and get in bed since I would have to be up early in the morning so we could get back before dark to let the vamps know what we found out.

I woke to an alarm clock buzzing in my ear, and it took me a minute to figure out where I was. I went and got ready then made my way down to grab a bite to eat while I waited on Hugo. It didn't take Hugo long to get there, so he waited until I finished my meal before we left for the church. He could tell I wanted to ask him something so he told me to go ahead. I asked him if having a relationship with a vampire was all worth giving up the sunlight. He says it is, and I asked him if they fight like normal couples. He responds with sure, but mostly they fight about turning him.

I can tell by his thoughts that he loves Isabel. He wants to spend the rest of eternity with her. I hope I can have a love like that, and I hope that it can be with Godric. I wonder why I don't feel him like I did awhile back when I was here in Dallas after we exchanged blood. I wonder if he knows I am here. We settled into a silence on the drive over to the church. It was a beautiful day.

When we pulled into the parking lot, there was a women standing in front of the church that looked vaguely familiar to me. Hugo noticed my stare and informed me that that was Sarah Newlin. That's why she looks so familiar, I see her on tv all the time with her husband Rev. Newlin. I was starting to get nervous about doing this. Something just didn't feel right about this, but I couldn't place what it was. I was getting nothing from Sarah's brain other than what she was saying to us.

We went inside to meet Steve Newlin and be shown the church. Everything was going fine until Steve's assistant joined us. I recognized him from my dream, Hugo saw that something startled me and grabbed my hand. Steve wanted to show us the basement; he said his father's tomb was down there. I tried to get out of it by saying I was claustrophobic. That's when Gabe, Steve's assistant grabbed me and threw me down the stairs.

I must have hit my head when I fell down the stairs because I woke up in part of the basement that was caged off. Hugo was knocked out a few feet away from me, I stood up and had to brace myself on the door of the cage because my head was swimming and I felt like I would pass out again. When I grabbed the door to the cage, it moved slightly, that's when I realized that it wasn't locked. I "listened" to make sure we were alone as I opened the door. Since I was out of it when they put us in here I had no idea where the stairs was that would lead me out of here. I started walking down the hall; there were doors on both sides of the hallway.

When I reached the first door, I opened it and looked inside. There was a bunch of boxes in there and what looked like board games. I closed that door and moved to the one across the hall, in that room it looked like there were blankets and pillows. Why would a church need to store blankets and pillows? After I closed that door, I moved to the next door. In this room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were weapons in there, from bows to guns and even what looked like missiles. There were a lot of small boxes that looked like they contained ammo.

I just stood there for a minute trying to take in all that I had seen. Just as I closed the door, someone grabbed me from behind. It was Gabe; he must have found me missing and come to look for me. Since I was touching him I could hear his thoughts clearly. There was a vampire down here, he was in the next room I would of looked in. they were planning for him to meet the sun in the morning and were going to chain me and Hugo to him so that we would burn also.

I started screaming. I didn't want to die, I was too young and I haven't gotten to see my Godric since I came back to Dallas. Just as we got back to the cage, I caught a thought from Gabe; he was going to rape me. I had to fight back, there was no way I was going to let this vile man touch me. I renewed my attacks on him though I don't think they were helping much. He threw me down and I hit a shelf. I was about to black out when he ripped my dress. "I am going to show you what you have been missing with these dead fuckers. You are going to enjoy being with a warm man before you die." He said while unbuckling his pants.

I was fighting through the fog in my head; I was not going to pass out. I would fight him with every last fiber of my being. He was holding me down and trying to remove my panties, when all of a sudden he was no longer on me. All I could do was stare; Godric was standing there holding Gabe by his neck. My Godric had saved me from being raped and beaten. The tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of him, but why was he here of all places. Surely he wasn't the vampire that was going to meet the sun in the morning. Gabe was trying to get Godric to let him down, when Godric broke his neck and threw him across the room. He was by my side in a second, helping me up and trying to help me fix my dress when we heard an alarm going off.

**GPOV**

Since that night that I felt her pain and then nothing I have been in more pain than I have ever felt re-growing body parts. I don't want to stay in a world that she does not exist in. I decided to go to the Fellowship of the Sun for their meet the sun ritual, since it was only a matter of time before they took one of us. The Newlins seemed happy to have a willing vampire for their ritual. They gave me that bottled blood substitute though I didn't need it often and didn't drink most of it. I just wanted this pain to end and the only way I knew how to end it was to end me.

In the morning was going to be the ritual, and I was finally happy that my pain would soon end. I haven't been able to even sleep for thinking about my Sookie being gone. I am surprised to feel something I thought was long gone. At first I thought that it was my child come looking for me, but this was different. Could it actually be my Sookie? I hear a women start screaming, and can tell that she is fighting to get free of someone. I hear cloths being ripped when I hear Gabe say that he is going to show her what being with a live man is like. I cannot let him rape her, I don't know who she is, but that is one thing that I will not stand for.

I have never tried to leave the room that they have given me here, because I am willing to meet the sun. I break open the door; the locks are not strong enough to hold a young vampire let alone one as old as me. I follow the sounds of her screams until I am standing behind Gabe. He is about to remove her panties, so I grab him and hold him off the floor by his neck. I look down to see who the woman is that he was about to rape, and if I had had a heart that beat it would have stopped then. It was my Sookie, she is alive. But why is she here? There is no time to ask her why she is here, because I feel Eric getting closer and will be here in a matter of seconds.

**SPOV**

"Bill." "No, I am here my child, down here." I couldn't understand who he was talking to. I figured that it was Bill that had come to my rescue when he felt my fear, like he did before with Rene. All I could do was hold onto Godric like at any moment this would be a nightmare I would wake from. Now that I had Godric in my arms, I didn't want to wake up if it was. I wanted to stay here with him forever. Just then whoever the vampire was that was upstairs came down and was standing in front of us, I gasped when I realized that it was Eric. Now I understand why he wanted this vampire found, he was something special to him.

Eric kneeled in front of Godric. He looked up at Godric when he said, "Make sure this human gets out of here, and shed no blood on your way out." Eric looked from me to Godric and back. I could tell he was confused, not by what Godric had told him to do but because I was wrapped around Godric like he was the only thing left in this world. Eric picked me up and carried me upstairs. There was people there, bolting the doors. We watched, when I said "Godric is your maker." "Don't use words you don't understand." I just looked at him, when he turned around to look at the door, I said "You love him." he turned to look at me and said "Don't use words I don't understand."

He started to move out into the corridor, when I grabbed his arm to remind him what Godric said, he just leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "Trust me." That sent shivers down my spine. He looked in my eyes, and then he was walking up to the other guys at normal human speed. I could hear what they were saying, and apparently they didn't trust him since he was unarmed. They didn't believe his story that Steve sent him to guard this door. He was glamouring one of the men when the other moved behind Eric. Just as he raised the stake I yelled, "Stake."

Eric made quick work of knocking all of them out. He moved them to a side room and shut them in. I had never seen anything more beautiful than seeing Eric in action. I ran to him and we opened the doors enough to look out to see that there were more men standing guard outside. I told him that there was another door in the chapel so we headed in there. We were almost to the far end of the chapel when Steve stepped out and blocked our way. More men surrounded us, we had nowhere to go.

Eric offered himself to meet the sun if they would let Godric and I go. I couldn't believe that he would make that sacrifice for me. I wanted to object and tried to grab him when two men grabbed me. They laid Eric on a platform and placed silver on him to hold him down. Steve said that I could burn with him, that they were going to chain me to him in the morning.

Just then Bill came in the chapel and demanded that I be released when Steve aimed a gun at my head. He said that if Bill took one more step he would blow my head off. No sooner than he said that more of the Dallas vamps came into the room. They said that if I died that no one would survive after. Jason of all people shot Steve in the hand with a paintball gun. That distracted the guys holding me enough so that I could break free of them.

Bill rushed to my side, knocking Steve down on the steps that lead to the stage. I pushed his arms off and ran to Eric to remove the silver from his body. I heard Eric say thank you before he got up. I had to do something there was fixing to be bloodshed. I didn't want any more people dying tonight. Bill grabbed me and was trying to get me out of the chapel before the war started and I was fighting against him. I was not leaving here without Godric.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Godric appeared before us. He told the Dallas vamps to stand down, and told the humans to go home. That he saw no need for bloodshed where none was warranted. He told the vamps to leave the humans with the Fellowship alone, and asked them to do the same in return. Everyone left and I ran to Godric, wrapping my arms around his waist. He looked down into my eyes as he encircled my waist.

Bill stepped up beside us and grabbed my arm, then said, "Sookie is mine." I was done with all this "Sookie is mine" crap. I turned in Godric's arms, he never let me go, and I told Bill, "I belong to myself. You do not own me, I am not a piece of property that you can own Bill Compton." He just looked at me. He tried to pull me free of Godric's arms, but Eric grabbed Bill and threw him across the room. Eric told Bill that he could return home since his assignment was done, and that he should escort Godric and me to the nest. Bill refused to leave me there, saying his assignment was to stay with me until I returned home.

We arrived at Godric's nest and there was a lot of people and vampires already there. Godric had never let go of me, and it was no surprise to me when he pulled me down on his lap although it did surprise everyone else in the room. Everyone just stared at us; I got the feeling that this was something Godric had never done even when he was feeding from a human. I also got more than a few jealous thoughts along with those stares.

Everyone wanted to welcome Godric home, and there was a line of human and vampires waiting to do so until Eric stepped in front of the line. Everyone left the room to mingle among the others. "Master, I have arranged for an AB human for you to feed." I know Godric felt me stiffen when Eric said that. He just continued to rub my back then said, "I am not hungry, maybe I will have something later." I knew what he would be having later, in every way possible, me.

Eric left the room after that, and Godric took me to his room. Once we were alone, his lips found mine. This was something that I had been dreaming about since the day I left Dallas. After he released my lips so that I could breathe I said, "Godric why did you go to the fellowship of the sun?" I still couldn't believe that he was there willingly. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he said, "A few weeks ago I felt your pain, and then nothing. I thought I had lost you, and I didn't want to exist in a world that you were no longer in. So I decided to go to them and meet the sun. It was only a matter of time before they took one of us anyway."

He reached up and wiped the tears away that I didn't realize I had shed while he was explaining that to me. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his hand, "I don't want to live in a world that you don't exist in either." He leaned down and took my lips in a fiery kiss. I just couldn't get close enough to him; I let my hands roam over his broad chest, up his neck and into his hair. I tugged on it slightly and was rewarded with a growl from him. he pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact before he said we should return before we were missed.

When we returned every vampire head swung our way, and their nostrils flared. I guess they could smell my arousal. I blushed when I realized this and hid my face in Godric's chest. I was just so glad I was back in his arms and I wasn't leaving, even if I had to move to Dallas. For him I would go anywhere.

**EPOV**

For the last several weeks I have felt my maker spiraling down into a deeper depression. I don't know what has caused this, when only days before he was happier than he had ever been since we parted ways. I was so happy when he called to say that he was going to come for a visit, but then a few hours after we spoke on the phone I felt his pain. I knew it was not physical pain that he was in, but I couldn't understand it. Then when I met Sookie, I knew there was something familiar about her but I could not place what it was until tonight. She had had my master's blood. It must not have been much and only once because I couldn't tell right away what I was smelling.

When I reached the basement I was shocked to see Sookie in an embrace with Godric. How did she know him, I never told her who the vampire was that was missing or what he meant to me. I recovered myself before Godric could see my expression, though I knew he felt my shock. I kneeled before him and told him we needed to leave. He reassured me that he could make his own way out and that I should not have sent a human to look for him. He made it clear that I was to get her out, without spilling any blood in doing so. We couldn't get out the front doors so Sookie suggested that we go through the chapel.

We were half way through the chapel when we were surrounded. I offered myself as a sacrifice if they would release Godric and Sookie. After I lay down on what looked to be an altar, they placed silver over me so that I couldn't get up. They grabbed Sookie and said that she would burn with me at dawn for turning on her own kind. Just then Compton entered the back of the chapel. He ordered her release, but I was surprised when a human shot Newlin in the hand.

Once she broke free of their grasp, she pushed Compton away, and raced to my side where she started removing the silver from me. I told her thanks, and Godric appeared above us just after the rest of his nest came into the chapel. He diffused the situation and told everyone to return home, that we would follow shortly. There it is again, Sookie runs to not Compton but to my maker. She embraces him like a lover would, and he returns the embrace. Compton the dumb fool that he is, rushes to Sookies side and grabbed her yelling she was his. He tried to pull her away, so I threw him across the room.

I ordered him to return home, but he said his assignment wasn't over. Hmm that is strange, I don't recall telling him that he had to remain with her until she returned home. I let it pass and we return to Godric's nest. There is a line to welcome him back, but everyone is shocked, myself included to see him pull Sookie down on his lap. I told him I had a donor for him. after he claims he is not hungry, he takes Sookie to his room. They are gone several minutes. When they return everyone stares, we can all smell her arousal; she blushes before turning her face to my master's chest.

I can feel that since Godric and Sookie are together, he is happier than I have felt of him in weeks. I will have to discover how this has happened. But I am thankful to her that he is no longer in the depression he was in. I realize that he was willing to meet the sun. When that realization dawns on me, he just looks deep into my eyes. I had to look away. Bill is hovering close to Sookie; can he not see that he has lost her to my master? I guess now I will never have the chance to be with her. I will not take her from my master. I have to leave; I go outside because I cannot understand these feelings I am having about Sookie.

After I stepped outside, I called Pam to let her know that Godric was now fine. I also filled her in on what is happening between Godric and Sookie, and that that must have been the familiar sense we were picking up from her the night we met her. I told her to do some research on Sookie; I want to know how she met my master. After I have hung up, I return inside.

**SPOV**

All I can do is stare into Godric's eyes; I can't believe that I am back in his arms. This is all I have been waiting for these long weeks. I realize what he said earlier, when he felt my pain and then nothing, it must have been when the Rattray's were beating me to death, and when Bill gave me his blood. I will have to remember to ask Godric later if that would weaken the bond we had to where he could no longer sense me over a great distance. Just as I was thinking about this, Bill grabs me from behind and tries to pull me away from Godric, "Sookie is mine. You will release her. Now." I try to pull myself free of Bill, "I am not now, nor have I ever been yours Bill Compton. You will release me at once." No sooner than that left my mouth, Bill did release me because Godric had him pinned down by his throat on a table. "I do not believe she is yours Mr. Compton as she has stated twice tonight. She belongs to herself; you will refrain from touching her. You will leave my nest, and I want you out of my area before dawn. Is that understood?" Godric said in a calm yet deadly voice. "Yes Sheriff." Was all Bill said.

Godric released him, and Bill started to the door. Just as he was about to open the door, I caught a thought from someone's mind standing near the door. "Excuse me, I am from the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message from Steve Newlin." He said just as he pressed the button for the bomb strapped to his chest to go off. I felt myself falling, then I hit the ground. It felt like the whole house was on top of me. I couldn't move, and was having trouble breathing. As the smoke cleared I could see that Eric and Godric had placed themselves on top of me to shield me from the blast.

"I knew I would get you under me sooner or later." Eric smirked at me. "get off I can't breathe." I wiggled trying to get out from under him. "oh do that again." He said. They rolled off of me and I could see that they had both been hit with silver. I yelled for Isabel, and she told me that I would have to remove the silver from them or they would not come out. I didn't have time to think let alone go fetch a knife. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. I began sucking out the silver from Eric and then Godric, since Eric took most of the silver. Once I had all the silver removed Isabel said that she would fetch donors for them. I told her not to bother, I picked up a shard of glass and sliced both my wrists and began feeding my vampires.

Wait, my vampires, when did I start thinking of Eric as mine? I know now that I am losing it. Once they both recovered enough to stand, Godric started making arrangements for everyone to go to Hotel Carmella. Eric walked around the room checking to see who was injured and who didn't make it. Thank the heavens that Jason had been on the other side of the room and was fine besides a few bumps and bruises. Bill was not so lucky, he lost a leg and both arms but Eric said that they would grow back in time although it would be painful.

When we got back to the hotel, I moved my stuff into Godric's room. I didn't want to share a room any longer with Bill when he had all his body parts, much less now that he was missing a few. I went to take a shower as Godric and Eric made sure that Bill was comfortable in his bed and a donor was on the way for him. Eric would have to stay with him to make sure he didn't drain the donor. I never heard Godric return to our room, much less undress and climb in behind me in the shower. I couldn't help but jump when his cool arms encircled my waist. I leaned back into him with a soft sigh.

He was kissing my neck as his hands roamed over my body leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I turned in his arms and began placing my own kisses on his chest, making my way to his lips. Just as our lips met he pressed me against the shower wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel how happy he was to be here with me pressed against my thigh. He slipped a hand between us and started slowly circling my nub. I moaned out his name, and dragged my nails down his back. That brought a growl from my Godric as he placed kisses along my shoulder. He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth as he positioned his rock hard shaft at my entrance. He released my nipple to look me in the eyes as he plunged into me. I felt complete once again. I never wanted this feeling to end.

He began to slowly moving inside of me, pulling out till only his tip remained inside, then pushing into me hard and fast. "hmm faster oh yes Godric yes" I screamed. I was lost in my own bliss, I began to kiss his neck, I started nibbling on him, he growled in response. He must like it when I bite him. Hmm I will have to remember that. I could feel my orgasm building, I was so near release. "Bite me, oh please Godric bite me" I moaned out. I felt him lick my neck then I felt the pain and pleasure of his fangs and they sunk into my flesh.

I don't know what came over me but as I found my release, I bit into Godric's neck with my blunt teeth. As I pulled his blood into me he found his release and roared my name. Once his wound had healed and he had closed mine, he turned off the water and carried me out of the shower. He dried us off, then carried me to bed. He laid me down on the soft bed and began to worship my body all over again. This time we felt no need for the rush, and we took our time. He gave me so many orgasms that I wish I had had a jar to save them in.

I was laying comfortably in his arms with my head rested on his chest, just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard him say, "Min kärlek, jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig igen."

Translation:

Min kärlek, jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig igen. (My love, I will never leave you again.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, I have had it done for a couple of days now, but I wasn't happy with what I originally wrote for this chapter, so I changed it. I am much happier with this version of it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it. The next chapter will take me a couple of days to figure out how I want it to go, but I will post it as soon as it is written.**

* * *

_I rolled over and put my arm across Godric's chest. Then I felt a cool hard body pressed into my back. I rolled over to look into Eric's eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, dragging his tongue across my lips seeking entrance. I opened my mouth to allow him inside. He immediately deepened the kiss, when I felt another set of hands roaming over my body. I broke the kiss to look down to see Godric taking one of my breasts in his mouth while Eric laid a trail of kisses down to my shoulder. Eric massaged my other breast tweaking my nipple, while Godric's hand traveled down my stomach. He reached my nub and as Eric took my lips again I sighed into his mouth._

_Eric slowly slid his hand down my stomach until he was at my center. He plunged one finger inside me, then two stretching me. My hands roamed down both of their bodies until I reached their hard shaft. I slowly encircled them and ran my thumb along their tips. They each let out a low growl, while I increased my pace to match Eric's. Godric kept time with us on my nub, I could feel my release building and I knew they were close also. Just as I was about to reach my peak, they both bit into my shoulder, after which they both hit their climax._

I awoke in the arms of my Godric. Confused about why I was dreaming about Eric. I came to the conclusion that it must have been because of his blood I took last night when my bladder made itself known. I wiggled my way out of Godric's arms, and made my way to the bathroom. While I was in the shower I analyzed my dream that I had of both my vampires. Wait there I go again with calling them my vampires. I know that Godric is mine, but I don't think Eric would like to hear me refer to him as mine. Thinking of the dream I had made my temperature rise.

After I was dressed I came out of the bathroom and noticed the time, there was still an hour until sun down. To say I was shocked to find Godric sitting up in bed was an understatement. He must of realized why I was staring at him like I was, so he explained to me that at his age he could rise before the sun sets. I guess that makes sense. He holds his arms out for me and I climb back into bed. As he is stroking my hair, he says "We have to meet with Nan Flanagan tonight. We will have to meet in Bill's room since his presence is required and he is still recovering. Will you be ok with this?" he looks in my eyes and leans down to place a soft kiss on my lips. I try to deepen the kiss when he pulls away waiting for me to answer him.

"Yes that will be fine as long as I am with you. I don't want to ever leave you again. Do you think you could come back to Louisiana with me?" I ask him. "We shall see, Min Karlek, we shall see." He told me as he leaned into kiss me again. He leaned away from me, and I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine. "We need to discuss some things first, Min Karlek." He said seriously. I waited for him to start, because I just wanted to get back to kissing him. I could spend the rest of my life kissing him.

"A few weeks ago when I felt your pain, and then felt nothing, what happened to you?" he asked. I was hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me when he found out, it really wasn't my fault. I explained how the Rattray's beat me almost to death, and then how Bill had gave me his blood. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was mad, but I didn't know who he was mad at. He sensed my distress and said, "I am not mad at you Min Karlek. I am furious that you were beaten, and upset that Mr. Compton gave you his blood. That must be why the bond was so weakened that I couldn't sense you with the distance that separated us." I was relieved to hear that he wasn't mad at me.

"You need to know that we are close to forming a blood bond. We shared blood twice last night, if we share blood once more, the bond will become permanent and you will be mine forever." He said as he looked deep in my eyes. I had no idea what a blood bond was so I asked him. "It is when a human and vampire mutually exchange blood three times. It ties them together for all eternity. This is not something that we vampires takes lightly, and we usually do not forge a blood bond unless we have it planned to turn the human." He said. This was too much to take in at once. Sharing a blood bond with him might not be so bad, but I don't want to be a vampire. At least I have never given it any thought. This is something that I will have to think further about. I am not sure I can trade the sun for the moon and stars, but if it meant I got to keep Godric forever I just might. I tell him my concerns.

He said we have plenty of time to discuss me being turned, but that if Bill tries to claim me again he will make it known that I belong to him. I like the sound of that. I have to make myself sit on the bed while he goes to shower or we will never get to the meeting on time. I distract myself with remembering my time with him last night, before I start to recall my dream I had. He has not been gone but a minute before he is kneeling before me. "What were you thinking about Min Karlek?" he asks me. I know he can smell my arousal because his nose flairs. "Oh I was just recalling last night in your arms. But before we go, yes I want to complete the bond with you." No sooner had I gotten that out of my mouth then he has me in his arms spinning us around.

We make our way over to Bill's room, Godric knocks and the door is answered by Eric. He looks at me and his nose flairs before he steps aside to allow us to enter. I blush when I realize that Eric just smelled my arousal. This is so embarrassing. Bill is propped up on one of the couches, with Isabel sitting beside him. I follow Godric over to the other couch and sit between him and Eric. My head starts going over my dream again when I am startled to hear a low growl from Godric, I look around confused and notice that everyone's nostrils are flaring. I turn ten shades of red when I realize that everyone has smelled my arousal seconds ago. Pull it together Stackhouse I think to myself.

Nan Flanagan is sitting in the chair between the two couches, in front of the fire place. When she looks at Godric and says, "You fucked up sheriff. Your fired for this shit I have to clean up." Eric growls at her for talking to his maker like that. "Do you want to lose your area too Viking?" Godric gives Eric a look and he settles down. "I agree, Isabel should take my place as sheriff. I would also like to say that I am sorry and that I will make amends, I swear it." He said looking at each one of us.

I hadn't noticed that I had grabbed Godric's hand and was holding it tight, but apparently Bill noticed. He stated spouting out that "Sookie is mine" crap again. Before anyone can say anything further I speak up. "Like I said last night Bill, I am not now nor will I ever be yours. If I belong to anyone it is Godric." After I said this the whole room has gone silent, you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. Everyone is staring at me. I grip Godric's hand tighter afraid that at any moment he will let go. He just reaches over with his other hand and strokes my face looking into my eyes.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Bill asks me. Tearing my gaze from my love, I look over at Bill with a cold stare. "I must make it known that she belongs to the Queen of Louisiana. I was sent to procure her and since we have exchanged blood, and I intend to bond her, she belongs to me." Bill said with a smug look on his face like he had won something. I just looked around the room, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Queen, what queen we don't have any queens and I sure don't belong to someone I never met before. I looked around the room at each of the vampires and I could briefly see the shock on their faces at Bill's revelation.

When my eyes finally returned to Godric, I saw the love in his eyes. Before I could speak, he spoke, "I was the first vampire that Sookie had ever met, and before she returned home from her vacation we had started a blood bond. She chose to bond with me that night, and we have exchanged twice last night. We plan on completing the bond tonight since the unfortunate incident of her having ingested your blood Mr. Compton weakened what we started. She will always belong to me and no one else." I could see the love for me in his eyes as he said those words. Right then I knew that I wanted nothing else in the world than to be with him for the rest of eternity.

There was no bloody vampire, Queen or not going to keep me away from Godric. Nan told Godric to come by her suit to sign some forms and they would be done. We went to her room and after he signed her papers, him and Eric took me back to our room. They were discussing all that Bill had revealed at the meeting, while I ordered room service. By the time I had ate, they had already made plans for Godric to come back home with us. "Will this stop her from taking me away from you, if we complete this blood bond?" I asked him. "Yes you will become mine forever when we complete the bond. Our vampire laws will not allow any other vampire, Queen or not to even touch you, the penalty is final death." He told me as he pulled me down on his lap.

Eric took that as his sign to leave us for the night. Once he was gone, I turned on his lap and grinded into him. I leaned down and kissed him, he deepened the kiss as his hands traveled up my thighs. One hand was rubbing my center through my cloths, I thought I was going to come undone right then. When he released my lips he said "Are you sure you want this Sookie? There is no going back once the bond is completed." I wanted nothing but to complete this bond. "Do I have to be turned if we complete the bond?" that was my only fear.

"No Sookie, you can remain human if you like. But I would like for that to be an option later on. If something were to happen to you, I would meet the sun right away. I don't want to exist in a world without you in it." He said to me as he stroked my cheek. I leaned into his touch, my skin felt like it was on fire where we touched. "I want to be with you always Godric, but I am not sure if I am ready to become a vampire. I am not saying no, just not right now." I told him honestly. "This is not something we have to decide tonight. We will take this one night at a time, just remember that you will always be mine and I will always be yours."

He pulled me down to him and ran his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and met his tongue in a fiery kiss. I entwined my fingers in his hair and gave a slight tug, this brought a growl from my Godric. I loved it when I made him growl like that, it sent shivers down my spine. Before I knew it Godric had me off the couch and in bed. He slowly started to remove my dress.

Once I was in my underwear he leaned back to take in the sight of me. I reached up and took off his shirt, once his tattoo's was visible I came up on my knees and began to trace them with my tongue. He removed my bra as I was unbuckling his pants. Once my bra was gone he took one of my breasts into his mouth while he tweaked the other nipple. He was nibbling on my nipple driving me wild. He slid his other hand down to my center, he ripped my panties off of me, and plunged a finger inside me. I gasped at the feel of him.

I began to stroke his shaft after I got him free of his pants. He plunged another finger inside me and my eyes rolled back in my head. There was no way I could stop the moans coming from me. I felt like I was on fire, I could feel my climax building when he removed his fingers from me. He laid me down gently and started to worship my body with his tongue. Slowly moving up my thighs, he pauses at my core for all to brief a moment. He continued on his way up my body. He lavishes each breast with kisses before moving on up to my neck until he reaches my mouth. I can taste myself on his lips and this drives me wild.

He knees my legs open a bit further, until his shaft is waiting at my entrance. I lift my hips slightly until he plunges inside of me. I gasp at the feel of him inside me. There can be no better feeling on this earth than what I am feeling when he is inside of me. He thrusts slowly into me. After the night I have had I just want him to take me quickly. I feel a need building in me. He releases my lips so that I can breathe, while he reaches over to the nightstand. He leans back to look into my eyes. "So beautiful." Is all he says. Then he reaches up with what looks like a dagger and slices his neck. I don't know what came over me when he did that, the need was driving me. I pulled him down to my lips and licked up the blood that had run down his neck before I latched onto his wound.

I was so lost in my own bliss that I never even noticed when he bit my neck. I don't think there is anything on this earth that tastes as good as my Godric. After the third pull of his blood, I am starting to feel his emotions, happiness, lust, but most of all love. He loves me, I would have never dreamed that he loved me. My heart swell until I feel like it will burst. After Godric licks my wounds closed he raises up to look into my eyes. "Oh Min Karlek, why do you cry?" he asks as he leans down to lick my tears away.

After he has licked my tears away and leaned back so he can look me in the eye, I reach up to cup his cheek. I can feel his worry. "I do not cry because I am sad, I cry because I can feel your love for me. I never dreamed that you would love me. I love you Godric." I said before more tears of joy began to roll down my cheeks. His love for me explodes through the bond and over powers all his other emotions. It makes my head swim, I reach down and pull on his hips to begin his thrusts again.

He takes my lips in a soft sensual kiss, while the love is bouncing between us through the bond. I can feel his climax coming along with my own. He picks up the pace of his thrusts until we are riding the waves of bliss together. Once we have come back to ourselves, he rolls over and pulls me across him so my head is resting on his chest. Laying on him wrapped in his arms I am so lost in my happiness and exhaustion that I don't realize that there is another void just outside the bedroom before I slip into sleep.

**GPOV**

I lay holding my Sookie in my arms as she drifts off to sleep, thinking about all that has happened this night. She told me she loves me, if I had a heart that beat it would have swelled to burst when she said those words. I am brought out of my thoughts when I realize that Eric is in the other room. I make sure Sookie is covered, I know how modest she can be. "You may enter my child." It is no more than a whisper but I know he hears me. He comes to the side of the bed and kneels. "Master" is all he says.

I see him look over at Sookie with a longing in his eyes before he goes blank. "I have come to tell you that I will no longer pursue Sookie. She belongs to you and I will respect that." I can feel the emotion in Eric that he has been denying himself when it comes to Sookie. Could it possibly be that he is falling in love with her as well? After a moment's thought, I realize that no one could possibly resist her charms. "Eric, I cannot step away from her, nor could I deny her you if that is what she chooses. I now have both halves of my heart here with me, and I could deny them nothing." I told him as I looked into his crystal blue eyes.

For just a second I can see the shock in his eyes before he recovers. I reach up and cup his cheek, he leans into my touch. "Be honest with her, show her the true Eric and if she chooses to be with you also I will not stop her." I told him. It was the truth, I couldn't deny either of them anything that it is in my power to give them. I love them both so much that it would hurt me to deny them. Eric takes one long look at Sookie in her peaceful sleep atop me before he leans down and kisses my cheek. Then he is gone. As I lay there holding her, I think about what Eric does not realize he has revealed to me. I am lost in thought when the sun claims me.

**SPOV**

It was late in the afternoon when I woke, and I had a lot to do today before Godric rose. I needed to call gran to let her know I am fine and will be coming home soon. I also needed to call my boss so he can put me back on the schedule if I still have a job that is. I wiggled out of Godric's embrace and made my way to the bathroom. After I had taken care of my human needs, I decided to shower since I was so sore. After I started the shower I turned to look in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. My hair was a couple shades lighter, my skin was the clearest it had ever been, and most of all I had a slight glow about me.

After spending several minutes looking at the changes in my appearance I climbed into the shower. Goodness the hot water felt like heaven on my sore muscles. I spent several long moments just standing there letting the water unknot my muscles. After a long shower, I dressed and was sitting in the living room of our suit. I picked up my cell and started making my calls.

I called gran first and she filled me in on what was going on at home. I told her that I was no longer seeing Bill anymore, but that I would explain it to her further when I returned home. I told her not to wait up for me since I was coming home on a late flight. My next call was to Sam, I called the bar first and didn't get any answer. I decided to call his cell, maybe they were so busy that no one could answer the phone. Sam answered on the second ring. "Cher, when are you coming home? This town has gone completely crazy since you left." He said in a rush. "Calm down Sam, I will be home tonight but it will be on a late flight. Now tell me what is going on." I said. "Tara got herself into some trouble a few nights ago, and a women named Maryann bailed her out. Tara has been staying with her. The thing is, is that whenever Maryann is around, everyone goes crazy. They have these big black saucer eyes and are practically drinking themselves into a stupor along with having orgies no matter where they are." He paused for a breath. "not to mention that they are all looking for me, they tried to sacrifice me the other night and if Andy hadn't shown up drunk firing his gun they probably would have succeeded." I don't like the sound of this Maryann.

I was trying to take all this in, when Sam suggested that gran and I go stay a few nights with Bill so we would be safe. I explained to him all that had happened while I have been in Dallas concerning Bill. "Oh Cher, I knew there was something not right about him from the moment I laid eyes on him. While you were on vacation he would come in and just sit in your section until close, he did this every night until you returned. I should have thrown him out the first time he came in the bar. I am sorry I didn't and now you are mixed up in his vamp shit. I will take care of you when you come home, I promise." I knew he was being sincere. But I told him he didn't need to worry about me that he needed to worry about himself right now.

After I told Sam I would see what I could find out on this Maryann, we hung up and I felt Godric awaken. I jumped up and ran to the bedroom, jumped into his arms as he sat up in the bed. I began kissing him, I just couldn't get enough of those kisses. After a long kiss he said, "How was your afternoon?" placing light kisses on my shoulder. I told him all I had found out from Sam and he said he would look into it when we returned home. I liked the sound of that that we were going home together. Just as things was about to heat up in the bedroom, there was a knock at the door.

Talk about a mood killer, I didn't think we had any meetings tonight before we left. I was hoping to spend the hours until we did tangled up in bed with Godric. With that thought I felt my core tighten, and my panties get wet. Godric must have smelled, or felt my arousal because he growled as he was getting out of the bed. That sent shivers down my spine. I climbed out of the bed just as he answered the door. It was Eric of course. He came in and his nostrils flared, lord what is it with all these vampires and their sense of smell. Am I never going to be able to not blush in their presence.

I climbed onto Godric's lap as Eric sat across from us. I was lost in thought as they talked. I hadn't realized that I had begun to kiss Godric's neck and grind into him, until I heard two low growls. I blushed 10 shades of red, what has gotten into me. It is like I cannot control myself when I am with Godric. I jumped up and ran to the bedroom and occupied myself with packing our things while they talked. I guess Eric had left because the next thing I knew was that Godric had me pinned on the bed. Which I must say did not bother me at all.

He said he had informed Eric of what is going on in my hometown, since Eric is sheriff of that area. He also said that Eric called Pam and had her go check out what is going on and that we would have a full report when we landed in Shreveport. He began kissing my neck, and I lost all other thoughts. How could anyone think straight when someone like Godric is kissing you. He drug his fangs across my neck, I moaned as I moved against him trying to get some friction. He began taking my clothes off, worshiping my body as he revealed my skin. Once he had me undressed, he stood up beside the bed, I whimpered at the loss of him. He slowly began undressing himself and I could not look away. I felt my arousal spike when he revealed his shaft.

He climbed back into bed and began kissing his way up from my toes. When he got to my center, he put each of my legs across his shoulders as he began to lick my folds. As he was licking and nibbling my nub he slid two fingers inside me. He was keeping time with his tongue. My hands went into his hair of their own accord as I pulled him closer to me. I could feel my climax coming and he sped up his thrusts in me. When my climax hit I was seeing stars behind my eyes. He slowly made his way kissing up my body as I came back from my bliss.

When he reached my lips I could taste myself on him. I don't know what came over me but I rolled him over and started kissing my way down his body. I paused to trace his tattoos with my tongue before I continued on my way. I hope I do this right since I have never done anything like this before. I have seen it in others minds how to do this. As I reached his stomach I drug my nails down his chest, pulling a growl from him. I smiled to myself. Once I had reached his shaft I ran my tongue across his tip. I slowly took just his tip into my mouth. His hips was bucking against me wanting more. I slowly took him into my mouth as much as I was able, the rest of him I stroked with my hand. Oh god he tastes so good.

I could feel his climax building so I picked up my speed, every time I came up I would run my tongue over his tip and nibble just a bit. He seems to like it when I nibble on him. He roared out my name when he climaxed and I drank up everything he gave me, he tasted so good. After I had licked him clean I made my way up to his lips, I ran my tongue over his fangs. He growled, he must like that also. He deepened the kiss as he thrust up into me. He raised up to take my nipple in his mouth, he bit me just above my nipple and drank from me.

I don't know what came over us, but he took me on the bed, against the wall, and finally in the shower. By the time we were done, I could barely stand. We washed each other clean before drying each other off. By the time we were dressed it was time for us to leave for the airport. I was so happy I felt like I was going to burst. It was still going to be dark when we arrived home so Godric and Eric didn't have to use travel coffins, to which I was glad because I didn't like flying all that much. As soon as the seatbelt light went off I climbed up onto Godric's lap, I drifted off to sleep while he was rubbing my back.

_I was lying in a huge bed, while he placed kisses from my toes up my body. He stopped at my center, he began to place kisses on my nub. He slowly sucked it into his mouth and nibbled it. He thrust a long finger into my center and I gasped in pleasure. He plunged another finger into me, then another stretching me. He scrapped his fangs across my nub and I thought I would come undone at that moment. I could feel my climax building and was lost in my pleasure when he replaced his tongue with his thumb and began to place kisses on my thigh. I felt the pinch of his fangs sinking into my flesh as my climax hit. After he drank from my thigh he drank up every drop of my juices I gave him._

_He made his way up my body pausing to pay homage to each of my breasts. I felt his hard shaft at my entrance. I looked down to see his crystal blue eyes staring at me as he plunged into me to the hilt. I gasped he was so big. He remained still so that I could adjust to his size. "So tight, so wet my Sookie. Mine." He said in a husky voice. He began to move inside me when I noticed that Godric was lying beside us. He leaned over and began kissing me. Eric picked up his pace and I could feel my climax building again. Godric moved down to my neck to sink his fangs in me. Eric bit me on my breast and as my climax hit I yelled "Eric."_

I woke with a start as the jet landed in Shreveport. I was a bit confused as to where I was, I looked around and saw both my vampires staring at me, nostrils flared. When are these dreams going to end and why am I having them about Eric? Before either of them could say anything I ran to the bathroom. What am I doing? I shouldn't be dreaming of Eric. Lord please let it be just the blood. My emotions were in such turmoil that at first I didn't hear the knock at the door. When I opened it there stood Eric with a smug smile on his face. He told me that we were ready to leave the plane. I brushed past him and went to gather my things.

I sat in the car while Godric and Eric spoke to Pam. After their discussion Godric got in the car, he asked me if I would come stay with him at Eric's. I told him that I would love to but that I had told gran I would be home tonight. "Until we figure out what is going on in your town, it might be best if you both come and stay with Eric and I so that we can protect you." This made sense to me but I was not sure if gran was going to go for it. That women has never been scared a day in her life, if anything everyone else is afraid of her wrath. I was trying to figure out why I keep having these dreams. When we arrived at my home, he walked me to the door. I invited him in and I went to look for gran. Gran had already went to bed, so I gently shook her to wake her. "What's the matter dear, is something wrong?" she asked me in a sleepy voice. "I don't want to alarm you but something is wrong could you please get dressed and come down stairs so we can discuss it. Also we have a guest." I said as I laid her robe across the foot of her bed for her before I left closing the door behind me.

Gran dressed in a rush and sleepily came down the stairs. She stopped and stared when she saw Godric standing in her living room. "Come sit down gran." I said gently taking her arm to guide her over to her chair. Godric and I sat on the couch across from her, and before I could say anything she said "I am Adele Stackhouse, and you are?" I glanced over to him as he said, "Mrs. Stackhouse it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Godric and I am very sorry to wake you at this hour." She just waived off his apology like she was used to being woke in the middle of the night by strangers.

"May I offer you some refreshments?" she asked, her true southern manners showing even in the middle of the night. "No thank you I am fine. Have you heard about the strange things going on in town Mrs. Stackhouse?" he asked her. "To tell the truth, I don't get out much and don't hear much all the way out here in the country. I have noticed that Maxine hasn't called with any gossip in the last few days." I explained to Godric that Maxine was the town gossip and that she called gran several times a day to do so. Gran has always been well informed of what goes on in our parish, even if we live out in the sticks. "Do you not find this strange behavior for her?" Godric asked. "Well I just figured that there wasn't much going on and that I would eventually hear something. Now do one of you want to tell me what is going on?"

I looked at Godric before I turned back to first explain what had happened in Dallas with Bill, because I knew she was wondering. I then explained about what Sam had told me earlier about the town going crazy and that he thought this woman, Maryann, was behind it all somehow. She remained quiet as I told her that Godric and Eric offered to let us stay with them in Shreveport until they could figure out what was going on and set everything back to rights. She was deep in thought and I just knew that she was going to refuse leaving the house; Stackhouse's are not known to run from anything.

"Before I decide anything, tell me what your intentions with my granddaughter are?" she asked staring him right in the eye. "My only intentions is to love, cherish, and protect her always Mrs. Stackhouse. I have lived over two thousand years waiting for Sookie to come into my life, and I will never let anyone harm or take her from me." I could tell he was serious from the bond we shared. "I am going to hold you to it, Godric. And I better not find out that she has been beaten over you like she was with Mr. Compton." I gasped in shock; I had no idea that she knew about that. But then again there isn't much that my gran don't know. "I assure you that no one will ever lay a finger on her as long as I or my child exist." He told her while looking deep in my eyes. I could feel that there was some kind of underlying meaning to what he just said, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Gran just smiled at us, with a twinkle in her eye before she agreed that it was in our best interest to stay with them until this was all taken care of. She excused herself to go upstairs and pack. She was gone only moments when she yelled down stairs, "Will I need to pack some food for Sookie and I or do we have time to stop and pick up some to do us a few days?" before I could answer her, Godric yelled, "Pam has already taken care of everything you need for tomorrow and you can make a shopping list for tomorrow night. You will just need to bring clothing and your bathroom staples." I looked at him in shock. Apparently he already knew that we would be staying with them and had Pam pick up food for us. I bet she just loved that, shopping for a human.

Once gran was packed and had brought her suitcase downstairs, Godric took them outside to place in the trunk while gran and I locked up. It was a quiet drive back to Shreveport and I was so tired that I dosed on the drive. I awoke when the car stopped inside a garage, of what I assumed was Eric's home. I helped gran out of the car while Godric retrieved our bags. We followed him through the mud room into the largest kitchen I think I have ever seen. It looked like one of those pictures in a magazine. What would a vampire need with a kitchen let alone one this big. It had all the appliances that someone who loved to cook could ever want. All of the larger appliances was stainless steel. The walls was painted in pale beige. The counters were a black marble that looked like they would cost more than I make in six months.

Gran just slowly looked around the room taking it all in. I could see the glint in her eyes, she loved to cook and will enjoy spending time here in this kitchen. Just then Pam and Eric entered the kitchen from another room in the house. "Mrs. Stackhouse I am pleased that you have decided to grace us with your visit, but I do wish the circumstances were different." Wow Eric was on his best behavior, I couldn't hide my shock at his manners. I didn't think he had any of those, I am just speechless as gran thanks him for his hospitality.

After the introductions are made, they lead us through a living room. This room totally suits Eric. There is two black leather couches, along with a couple of black leather chairs that match. They look like you would sink into them and get lost they are so plush, and large, I didn't think they made furniture that big, but then you have to remember who it belongs to he is a large man after all. The walls are painted with warm earth tones, there is a large fire place at one end of the room with a really old looking sword mounted on the wall above it. At the opposite end there is the largest TV I think I have ever seen, with thousands of DVD's on either side. The walls are not bare either, there is several landscape paintings along the walls. Mostly they are of the sea, which makes sense since he was a Viking before he became a vampire.

We are lead to an impressive staircase that causes me to think of Gone with the Wind. At the top of the staircase there is a long hall with several doors on either side. We pass one that looks like a library, there is books lined on shelves from the floor to the ceiling. Gran pauses as she looks inside that room, I know what she is thinking she loves to read and I bet she will be spending most of her time in there when she is not in the kitchen. We continue down the hall when we pause in front of one of the doors, Eric opens it and it is the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen. It has a large four poster bed with a canopy of billowing white sheer. The walls are painted in a sky blue, and the bed cover matches. There is a bathroom off to one side. "This is the room you will be using, Mrs. Stackhouse, if that is acceptable." She looks up at him and says "It is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. You have a lovely home Mr. Northman." "Please call me Eric, and feel free to use any room in my home that is not locked. I would also request that you two remain inside until we rise tomorrow night." He said as he led her inside placing her suitcase down by the bed.

Eric led me across the hall from gran to another room that was just as beautiful as hers, but this one was done in earth tones. Godric followed us and placed my suitcase at the foot of the bed. I wondered where he would be sleeping and felt a bit sad to think that he would not be with me in this large bed. He sensed my feelings because he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "This happens to be my room when I am visiting Eric. If it does not please you for me to stay with you, I am sure I can share a room with Eric." I turned around in his arms, "It would not please me to have you rest away from me. I want you to stay here with me." I never noticed when Eric left us closing the door silently behind him.

We had a couple hours until sun rise, and I didn't want to spend them unpacking, so I slowly began to kiss my way up his neck as his hands roamed my body. He began undressing me as we moved closer to the bed. I ripped his shirt off of him, I was so anxious to get to his beautiful skin beneath. As I began to trace his tattoos with my tongue, he growled as he grinded into me. I could feel his arousal through the bond. I kissed my way down his chest until I reached his nipple, I nibbled slightly on one and then the other as he entwined his hands in my hair. I kissed my way back up to his lips and moaned when he deepened the kiss. I felt his hand slide down my body between us and into my panties. He stroked my folds before plunging a finger inside me. My skin was aflame as he gently laid me down on the bed. He took his time worshiping my body with kisses and nibbles. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. I reached down to free him from his pants but in my hurry I couldn't get them to unbuttoned. He chuckled and stood up to remove them. I watched as he revealed his glorious body to me.

He took his time climbing back into bed with me. It felt glorious when his body slid up mine. Every inch of me was on fire for him. He kissed me with so much love and passion that I thought I was going to cum just from the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist waiting for him to take me as I dragged my nails down his back. He growled as he plunged into me. I was in heaven with him filling me. His thrusts was slow at first but there was a need driving us. He picked up the pace as I moaned out his name. He scrapped his fangs across my neck and sent a shiver down my spine. I loved the feel of his fangs scrapping across my skin. I felt my climax building so I dug my nails in his back, he nipped at my neck. He licked my neck before he slid his fangs into my flesh. That was all it took to send me over the edge. He thrust twice more before I bit into his neck with my blunt teeth as he came hard inside me roaring my name. We rode the waves of bliss until he slid next to me, pulling out of me, I whimpered at the loss of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, as I rested my head on his chest. "I love you, my Sookie." He said softly. "As I love you, my Godric." I said before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Translation:

Min Karlek = my love

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really enjoy reading them and look forward to reading more. I am still looking for a Beta for this story so if you are interested then please send me a PM.**

**Skarsnix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it is a short chapter will write more on the next one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

_I know this has to be a dream. I am standing in Eric's kitchen with my back to the door to the living room. I feel a hard body press up against my back as two arms wrap around my waist. I lean back into his embrace. It felt right, I felt safe, at home in his arms. He leaned down and began to nuzzle my neck. I sighed at the feel of his cool breath on my skin. I shivered in anticipation as he began to kiss my neck. He scraped his fangs along my skin, I moaned from the pleasure that sent through me. I slowly turned in his arms, and just as I was facing him he leaned in to kiss me. The feel of his lips on mine was bliss. He ran his tongue across my lower lip seeking access inside. I granted it to him. I moaned from pleasure at the taste of him. The feel of his cool tongue against mine was shear bliss._

_His hands began to run up and down my back and I began to feel his arousal against my body. I could feel his stiff shaft through his cloths and mine. He pressed into me and I began to grind against him to release some friction. He released my lips so that I could breathe but his lips never left my skin. He began placing light kisses along my jaw, to my ear, down my neck to my shoulder. He dragged his nose along my collar bone I shivered at the sensation. My hands roamed his strong arms up to his neck. My hands entwined themselves into his hair of their own accord. He kissed his way back up to the skin behind my ear; I moaned and shivered with pleasure. He had found my sweet spot. He licked my skin and a low growl rumbled in his chest._

_I opened my eyes to find that I was staring into Eric's crystal blue ones. I gasped when I realized the feelings he was making me feel. No one but Godric had ever made me feel like this. Before I could speak, he took my lips in a searing kiss. My skin was aflame for him. Everywhere he touched me I burned for him to touch more. I felt the cool rush of wind as he moved us from the kitchen to what I assumed was his bedroom. Even though the lights were on the room was dim and kind of dark. The walls were painted a deep red. But that was all I was able to notice before I found myself laying on his bed with him atop me. He began to undress me, and when I was laid bare before him, he growled his approval. I could see the lust darken his eyes. My skin was aflame again wanting, needing his touch._

_He removed his clothing so fast that I missed it. One moment he was fully clothed atop me, the next he was naked atop me. I never felt him leave my body it was that fast. He nudged my legs open with his knee as he took my lips in a searing kiss again. He positioned his shaft at my entrance before saying, "This is the beginning." Then he plunged into me._

I sat straight up in bed. Ok this was new, usually when I dream of Eric, Godric is there also. I have never dreamed of Eric alone. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest, I can still feel my arousal. There is a thin film of sweat coating my skin. My panties are soaked. I look over and see that Godric is resting peacefully beside me. He looks like an angel when he is at rest. I remove his arm from my waist and scoot off the bed to make my way to the bathroom to relieve my human needs. I am still shaken from my dream as I come out to get something to wear today. Once I make my selection on what to wear, I go for comfort today instead of dressy, I return to the bathroom to shower. As I am showering I replay my dream in my mind. Just the thought of the dream has me so hot that I begin to stroke my folds and I am so wet even without the shower. Lost in my bliss, i bring myself to climax moaning Eric's name. Once I have returned from my bliss I notice that I have been in here long enough for the water to get cold.

I quickly turn the water off and get out to dry myself. I dress and go to the bedroom to unpack, but am so distracted by Godric that I can only stand and stare at him. I will have to unpack later when he is not lying on the bed. All I can think about is ravaging him. Before my temperature can raise any further I make my way to leave our room. Our room, I love the sound of that. I pause at the door for one last look at my resting angel before I silently close it. I sigh at the thought of being away from him even if he is just in the next room. Once I am in the hall the smell of something delicious hits me. I make my way down to the kitchen to find gran cooking up a storm. From the looks of it she has baked and fried everything in the house. She is on cloud nine in this kitchen; it makes me a little sad to think about her having to return to our old kitchen at home.

She turns with a plate in hand piled to the rim as I come into the kitchen. "Sit, you must eat if you are going to keep your strength with that vampire." She says as she sets the plate down in front of me. It is piled high with all my favorites, I think I will never be able to eat all this as I dig in. there is not much talk as I eat, it is so delicious that words are forgotten as I continue to put bites in my mouth. One thing no one back home can deny is that my gran can cook. I notice that she is making a list as I continue to eat. Between bites I ask, "What are you making a list for?" she looks up at me and replies, "I am making a list for some groceries that we will need for the next few days. Godric said I should make a shopping list. I want to get this done so that I can look around that wonderful library." She is grinning ear to ear as she continues making her list.

I am surprised to see that I have cleaned my plate, I didn't think I was that hungry or that that much food could fit in me. After I cleaned my dishes I told her that I was going to take a nap since that much food has made me sleepy. I climbed back up the stairs and made it to my room. I slipped my clothes off and folded them neatly to place on the chair before I slipped into bed and back in my loves arms. I was asleep before my head completely hit the pillow.

I slept in such a deep sleep that I didn't have any more dreams today. When I woke it was night time, and Godric was no longer in the bed with me. I rolled over to face where he should have been to find a note with a rose atop it. I had to smile; I picked up the rose and smelled it as I sat up before grabbing the note. I turned on the light on the bedside table so I could read what he wrote.

_My love_

_I am sorry that I was not here when you woke. You looked so peaceful that I could not bring myself to wake you. I have left to see what I can find out about this Maryann that is causing an uproar in your hometown. Your grandmother has left with Pam to get the shopping done that you all will need for the next few days. She left you a plate of food warming in the oven for when you wake. I will be thinking of you and counting the seconds until you are in my arms again._

_I love you my Sookie_

_Godric_

My heart fluttered as I read that last line. I love him so much and will be counting the seconds until I am back in his arms also. I get up to go relieve my human needs before dressing and going down to see what gran has left for me. Once I have dressed, I skip down the steps to the kitchen. Standing there looking around, I recall what his note said, that gran left me a plate warming in the kitchen. Well if we were home it would be in the oven warming so I would imagine that that is where she left my food. Lost in thought I never noticed that I wasn't alone in the house until I felt a hard body press against me while his arms wrapped around my waist. Wait something about this seems so familiar.

I moan as I lean back into his embrace as he nuzzles my neck. He begins to place kisses along my neck and drags his fangs across my skin. I can't suppress the shiver or moan from escaping me. I slowly turn in his arms only to realize that I am staring into Eric's crystal blue eyes before he takes my lips in a fiery kiss. I stand frozen in my shock as he drags his tongue across my lower lip seeking access inside. I don't know what came over me but I opened my lips to grant him inside. I couldn't help the moan when his cool tongue began to caress mine. A low growl rumbled inside his chest when he heard my moan. That sent a lovely shiver down my spine. My arms began to move up his body like they had a mind of their own to entwine my fingers in his hair. He pressed further against me and I could feel his arousal through his cloths and mine.

He broke the kiss to let me breathe, but his lips never left my skin. My skin was aflame where he touched me. I pulled him closer to me; I just couldn't get close enough. My mind stopped working and my body just took over. I ran my tongue along his neck only to be rewarded with a low growl from him. He reached down and lifted my legs to rest on his hips as he drug his fangs across my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sensations running through my body. How could something so wrong feel so right? He moved us so that my back was pressed against the wall with him grinding into me. He kissed his way back up my neck to my lips. He left a trail of fire in the path of his lips. My mind was spinning from all these sensations. I reached up and tugged at his hair as I deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue over his fangs; I felt a growl rumble through his chest.

I never noticed that I had pricked my tongue on his fang, but he was moaning in my mouth as he sucked on my tongue. I felt the cool sensation of wind rushing by us, when I opened my eyes we were no longer in the kitchen. I guess we were in his room. I didn't have time to notice much since he had me laid on the bed and my cloths removed with his body pressed against mine. I never felt him leave my body to remove his cloths but I noticed that he had removed his when his cool skin touched mine. He gently pushed my legs apart with his knee so that he was between them. His hands were roaming my body as he took my nipple into his mouth. Oh the sensations he was sending through my body. He slid a hand between us to stroke my wet folds. I felt him slide one long finger into me slowly as his thumb circled my nub. After a couple of strokes inside me I felt him place two more fingers inside me, stretching me. My hips thrust into his strokes as ripples of flame ran through my body.

He kissed me deeply as I was feeling my climax climbing, when he stopped his ministrations inside me. I whimpered at the loss of him when I felt his hard shaft at my entrance. "This is the beginning" he said in a thick husky voice. He plunged inside me, I gasped at his size as I dug my nails into his back. He remained still inside me letting me adjust to his size. After a few seconds to let me adjust he began to slowly thrust inside me. I felt like liquid fire was flowing through my veins instead of blood. I was burning with need for him. He took one of my breasts into his mouth and I could feel his fangs drag across my nipple, I moaned out his name. He picked up the pace as my climax began to build again. He kissed his way up to my neck. He kissed me there, and then licked before he plunged his fangs in my skin. It was shear bliss, my orgasm exploded and rocked through my body. I felt like I was flying. He thrust inside me one last time when his orgasm hit spilling his seed inside me. We lay there riding the waves of bliss together, both breathing hard, even though he had no real need to. As I came back down from the heavens, I noticed another void in the room. I looked around and there stood Godric beside the bed.

It all hit me at once. Oh. My. Lord. What have I done? I scrambled up the bed trying to get out from underneath Eric. I started to speak but he reached down and placed a finger on my lips. Yea he is right we should wait until we are alone for him to start yelling at me, or kill me. How could I have done this to him? I love Godric more than anything in the world. I check the bond as he reaches down to lift me from Eric's bed, nothing. I can feel absolutely nothing in the bond. This is bad, this is really bad. Before I can blink he has taken us back to his room and gently laid me down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking at me. My panic just kept rising because I could not feel anything from him and he isn't saying anything. He feels my panic and leans in to take my lips in a fiery kiss.

I stayed stone still for a moment thinking that I was dreaming this, he couldn't really be kissing me after what he saw me doing, could he? I returned the kiss because when his lips are on mine, mine have a mind of their own. Once he let loose of my lips, I caught my breathe and began to try to explain. He just shushed me and said, "There is no explanation needed. I felt everything you felt, so I already know." How can he understand? Why is he not yelling at me? Before my mind can spiral out of control he says, "Stop. I love you. I will never deny you anything that it is in my power to give you. You are one half of my heart and soul and he is the other. I will never deny either of you anything even if it is each other." Stroking my cheek and looking deep in my eyes I can feel the waves of calm and love coming through the bond from him. What did I ever do to deserve him?

I sat up in our bed, looking at him, and before he could hush me once again I blurted out, "Sorry." Just that one word is all I knew I would be able to get out, but I knew he could feel the emotions running through me. Before I could speak another word, he was gone from my side. A second has passed and I hear the water running in the bathroom. Before I can blink he has returned to my side, lifting me off the bed. He carries me into the bathroom and gently places me into the bath. He turned off the water then stood up and started removing his clothing. Once he was undressed, he climbed in behind me gently stroking my arms. I rested my head on his chest, melting into him. I feel the rumble in his chest and think that he is laughing at me, only to realize that he is humming to me as he begins to wash me.

My body relaxes; I am like putty in his hands. After he has washed my hair, I turn to straddle his lap and begin washing him. Once I am finished he let the water out, and lifted me to stand me before him. He took one of the big plush towels and began drying my body. I reached up and began to place kisses along his shoulder. He let the towel fall to the floor and began worshiping my body with kisses in return. There was a need building between us, his need to claim me once again, my need to be claimed. I knew that this was not going to be soft and sensual like I have become use to, no this need was something more. As our lips met he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed me down onto his hard shaft as I dug my nails into his shoulders. He lifted and lowered me at a fast pace, the fires driving us, pushing us. I felt the cool wind brush my skin as he moved us to the bed.

He pounded into me like a tidal wave crashing on the shore before a hurricane. I met every one of his thrusts, encouraging him to give me more with every moan. I left a line of blood running down his back from my nails. Before I reached my peak, he sunk his fangs into my neck and as he did the hurricane broke inside me. I screamed his name over and over as I rode the force of the hurricane. He was nowhere near done with me, after his release he picked right back up again needing to claim me over and over. I let him claim me; I wanted to be claimed by him. I was claiming him also.

After hours of claiming each other, sated and filled, he rolled over to lay beside me, pulling me into his arms. I was complete in his arms, whole. There had been no need for words earlier; we could feel everything from the bond. As my eyes became heavier I said, "I love you my Godric." And before I drifted off to sleep he replied, "As I love you my Sookie."

* * *

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they are what keep me writing.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First off I am sorry that this isn't a chapter, second I am sorry that it is taking so long to update, I am kind of stuck in a rut on this next chapter, but I am hoping to have it done and put up soon. Please have patience with me, I have not forgot about all my fans for my stories. I am hoping to have something up in the next week or two.

Thank you

Skarsnix


End file.
